Jūstitia Resolutus
by Zetsumei Shadow
Summary: This is a story about how one event can change the way someone thinks and feels. They want to tell and show the world that everything isn't all bright colors and sunshine. This is her story how she wants to impact the world. She wants the world to know that no one will always be there to save them. She will help make them solve problems by themselves to not be so reliant on heroes.
1. Origin

Chapter 1

It was a sorrow grey filled sky. The rain was bouncing off the burned down house. All there was a sad, lonely girl wounded and filled with anger. Anger because there was no so called hero to help her family. When they are supposed to be there when you need them.

But no matter how much she called for anyone there was no one there to help her. Her hair was covering her face, her clothes were torn and covered in blood. The rain was washing the blood away but not the pain from the incident. The mixed blood with rain over her light tanned bruised skin. The sound of her footsteps was overpowered by the heavy rain pouring down.

She was trying to find shelter from the rain. She was thinking of a way to get revenge. To get revenge on the one who caused all this. She also wanted revenge on the heroes who didn't help her. She wanted to make people see that so called heroes aren't always there to save the day. That the world is a tainted rose floating on an all cracked plate in a pond full of deception.

Two years later after that the incident and Shinseina was looking down at the civilians, thinking. "Are you daydreaming again?" a mysterious voice asked. "No, I was just thinking how people could think they're always safe and protected," said Shinseina. "Well, Jun and Yūrei just arrived and waiting with the others," said mysterious person. " Thanks, Zena, I'll be right there," said Shinseina. Zena nodded, then went inside to wait for Shinseina. Shinseina took one last glance before going inside as well.

Shinseina came to see her comrades beaten and bruised. "What happened here, and did they find him and his location?" asked Shinseina. " We found both and your not going to like it," said Jun. " He's locked up in a cage hanging over motion sensors, in Sumaku City," said Yūrei. "I'll go there alone to get him and bring him here," said Shinseina. "Are you sure, you can go we could send reinforcements to come with," said Zena

"No, it's alright besides it will be quicker if I go alone," said Shinseina. She walked out to the balcony and jumped to the roof of the building in front. She was going to save her comrade from being captured and prosecuted. She knew the journey to save him was going to be a ripe walnut that's hard to break into and get the nut.

She stopped after hearing a cry for help nearby. She looked down to see a trio of criminals trying to rob two teens. She watched as the teens tried to fight but was not strong enough to win. She watched as they wanted someone to help come to their rescue. The two teens were in the alley crying and beaten that they weren't strong enough to win. Once the thieves were at a good enough distance, she went into action.

She stopped the thieves and they were resistant. One was wearing a dark red opened up jacket, a shirt with a dragon on it with dark blue jeans. The other was wearing a dark blue hoodie, a shirt and light blue pants. " What's a defenseless girl doing trying to be the hero," said the thief with dark red jacket. "She looks like she doesn't like what we did, bro," said thief with dark blue hoodie.

The battle ended as soon as it started, the thieves were out cold lying near a wall with a tainted rose on them. She continued on going to find him before it was too late. She was about to walk but then suddenly realized it was getting dark. She had to find shelter from the cold grasping strong wind trying to blow her away. She went to a shelter owned by a friend of hers, so she walked there. She knocked on the door, but she didn't hear an answer so she kindly announced herself in.

She didn't see,hear no one answer, so she decided to call out to see if anyone was home. "Hello, is anyone here, it's me Shinseina," said Shinseina. She looked on the ground and saw a trail of blood, worried she followed the trail, and what she found was an unconscious mother and a semi conscious beaten up boy. She went to help the boy and clean both of them up. After a few patches, the mother was waking up and the boy was coming too. She asked, "What happened here, and why do you look like you could have seen better days?" "They came for money, so they could protect us, but we refused and as you could tell/see that didn't go so well," said the young boy.

"Do you know where I could find them, and/so I can pay them a visit," asked Shinseina. "Why do you care, they didn't to anything to you?" said the young boy. "They're not gonna get away with taking beating up what they feel like taking or beating," said Shinseina. Surprised by her answer, he points to the mountain and says, "Their hideout is somewhere near the mountain," says the young boy. "Thanks, and you did well defending your mom for a kid," said Shinseina.

"You can't go now, it's too windy, you can stay here for the night," said the young boy. "Thank you for your kindness young boy," said Shinseina. Shinseina went to the end of the room and put the bed down to go to sleep. The night was as peaceful as a harmonic lullaby painting a picture. Shinseina was dreaming about a family camping and enjoying their time together. Then she heard a scream and she turned around to see something that wasn't supposed to be seen.

She saw a little girl reading a strange looking book sitting near a tree. She read it even though it wasn't in any known language known to man. She understood what it said completely without using a type of translator. When she looked above the girl passed the tree, she saw a burning town. She saw the little girl running to the town, worried about her parents. When she got there, she saw her parents lifeless and a man standing there. He was smiling like a madman who's string of sanity was twisted and starting to slowly but surely snap. "What is a defenseless little girl doing here alone by herself?" he asked and turned around.

She stood there shocked it fear and then she heard someone calling for her. "Shinseina...Shinseina...Shinseina!!!" said the young boy. "Are you alright, you were tossing and turning while mumbling in a weird language," said young boy. "I'm alright, sorry for worrying you, I hope I didn't frighten you too much," said Shinseina. "You didn't, as long as you are ok," said the young boy, "Yeah, I'm good, you don't need to worry so much about me," said Shinseina.

She went outside to look at the view to see something good and she sat on the porch. She was met and looking at a beautiful sunset view on the field of flowers. The flowers had a type of fresh scent on them that helped with the scenery. This made her break down on knees folding up and crying. This was a reminder of how her family used to pick out flowers and roses. She did not want to be reminded of them just yet, not until she finished business.

"Why are you crying, did you get hurt or something?" asked the young boy. "This view made me remember something I was not ready to go back to," said Shinseina. "Think about something to help you overcome the pain," said the young boy. Shinseina looked stumbled as though she didn't quite get it. "For instance, think about the past as a tree blocking you from your destination, you may think about avoiding or going around, but the quickest way to your destination is to overcome and accept the past, only then will you be able to meet your destination." said the young boy. "You have quite the wisdom for someone who is only a kid," said Shinseina smiling. "Sometimes the greatest wisdom is right in front of you, you just have to be willing to accept it," said the young boy.

"By the way, I never got your name, what is it might I ask?" questioned Shinseina. "It's no problem at all, it's Ryujin," said Ryujin. "Well I would like to hear more of your wisdom Ryujin sometime," said Shinseina. "If you are willing to listen and learn, then I will provide the knowledge and wisdom," said Ryujin. Then he sat next to her and looked at the sunrise, enjoying the view of the sunrise with her. The morning was a great start and it wasn't until Shinseina had to leave for her mission to find those bandits to make them pay and give back what they took, or stole.

Author's Notes

I do not own My Hero Academia and it's characters, nor do I make money off of this story.

My Hero Academia is owned by Kōhei Horikoshi and Weekly Shonen Jump.

This takes place in an alternate universe, so some characters may be tweaked a little.

All characters made in this story are my OCs.


	2. Organizing Code: TRUTH

Shinseina was on her way to the bandits hideout. She was near were Ryujin said the bandits hideout was and was going in stealth mode. She heard an unusual noise as though something was trying to escape. She goes to investigate and she finds herself looking at one of her childhood friends. She was tied and gagged to a pole, sitting at the far end of the cave. She went into the cave and was careful not to alert anyone yet. She stopped behind a set of barrels. She looked around and saw most of the bandits were near the treasure, while two figures are talking away from the crowd. One of the figures looked like the other bandits, but the other looked like the leader of the pack. He looked like the type of person you wouldn't want to cross or betray.

Shinseina looked at where Kanoka was tied up. Shinseina wanted to make sure her friend wouldn't give that someone was there. So Shinseina made a small flame crow fly to her and deliver a message. She compressed a message to say, "Don't worry, I'll get you out of here." Kanoka, then smiled after hearing a voice that was long since forgotten of a close friend. Kanoka, then acted as though she was the same captured damsel in distress. "What are you acting so strange for?" asked one of the bandits. He noticed that she didn't have the same hopelessness that she had before. "Hey, guys I think we should look around for intruders," said the same bandit. "There could be someone here trying to be brave and save our little D.I.D," said one of the other bandits.

10 minutes later…

The bandits looked all over the hideout, but didn't see any threats to be caught. The one bandit still had an unknown feeling like there was still someone lurking around about in their hideout. "You can go on ahead, I going to keep looking and keep watch for anything unusual," he said. He kept looking, but unannounced to him, he was just above her cube. It was all a sudden action that he had no time to react to it. So like that he was trapped in a small cube, not knowing where it came from.

10 minutes earlier…

Shinseina was thinking and planning how she was going to save Kanoka. She heard that they were looking around for intruders to capture and play with by the tone in their voice. It was like a priest trying to preach to you, but he had an unsettling voice, it was like he had an background voice saying what he said. She decided to lay down some trap to have them guessing and running around like a pack of dogs in a horror fun house. She then went to the ceiling and turned herself the flames around their ceiling artwork just so they couldn't pinpoint or tell where she was. When he was near the trap, she made a small whistle to distract him. It was to make him turn away from the trap to make him paranoid. He took a step back to see what was there and was looking around to find something that made the whistling. She made a small flame crow to fly to get his attention away from the trap. As if right on time he activates the trap and is in a small cube.

He was apprehended and Shinseina dropped on the ground to capture him. While she was trying to get him, an alarm went off as if they were aware she's there. "Well looks like the fool's setup actually worked for once," said the ring leader. "Let's get this party started and get this place shaking," said the ring leader excitedly. Suddenly the room was shaking violently and everything was getting tossed and turned around. The room started feeling like there was no ground to tell let alone stand on. "You guys should be able to handle the rest," said the ring leader. The bandits were then surrounding the area and while two bandits were guarding Kanoka. One of the bandits had planted a flash bang near Shinseina, so she shielded her eyes from the flash bang. Shinseina had to be on the defense for a while. She was having no trouble dealing with the bandits, because they were amateurs compared to Yuuji. But then they tried to do something that made her furious. They tried to use Kanoka and even their own to stop her by saying, "We will kill everyone in the vicinity, including our own lives." Shinseina decided this was enough, play time was over and it was time to get serious. "Whatever you are trying to to prove, I'm sorry but I can't allow this to continue or that to happen," said Shinseina.

Shinseina rushed to the bandits and she countered and maneuvered through their defense. She burned her insignia on the floor and part of their bodies. She was the only one left besides Kanoka and the ring leader who was not in the vicinity. "Well that goes to show you if you want something done, you have to get it done yourself to ensure success," said the ring leader angrily. He thought that a few amateurs could deal with a small pest problem, but it seems they were incompetent to do the job right. He started to make the ground shake and tremble to his liking. He stomped and kicked a boulder to Shinseina in all directions. Shinseina had no choice other than to try to dodge, but then remembered that Kanoka was still there and no way to defend herself. She was going to take the attack full force with the impact behind it. Shinseina acted quick and she sent a flame pillar to temporarily stall the attack from hitting Kanoka. She was standing in front of her and then said, "Sacred Technique: Solid Body". She took the full force of the attack to protect Kanoka from him.

Shinseina was badly wounded from the attack and then the ring leader kicked her away into some pipes and steel bars. He said,"It's time to end end this once and for all with no interruptions." He sent a huge boulder flying to Kanoka and was smiling like a dude would beat the owner of a casino at his own game. Kanoka closed her eyes and accepted fate as it was closing in on her reaching out it's hand. Shinseina thought, 'No, not again I won't allow this to happen again.' Her action spoke louder than her words as she sent an Fire Astral Projection of herself to protect Kanoka. The F.A.P freed Kanoka and then turned back to the ring leader preparing for battle. Kanoka then ran to Shinseina to help heal her injuries that she sustained for her. The ring leader sent rocks to constrain and contain Kanoka, but the F.A.P was faster. The F.A.P went in front of her and compressed the rocks before they could do anything. It stopped the ring leader's movement while Kanoka healed Shinseina. Shinseina was fully healed and saw that the ring leader was going to destroy the hideout. She tapped on Kanoka and then she vanished from thin air like she was a flipped like a person looking through a one way mirror. She then made sure that there were no civilians around in the area. After scanning the area to see no one around near enough to get hurt.

Shinseina was focusing on the target and before he had a chance to crush her. She used the move that was once taught to her by an old friend and she said,"Midnight Wander". The ring leader couldn't believe his eyes for what he saw was a woman bouncing on air. It was like a ninja jumping from roof to roof in the shadows at night. She summoned a small puppet and made it attack him to see his fighting style and posture. He smashed the puppet down and stomped on it repeatedly, trying to make sure it couldn't come back from that. When he thought it was over he was sadly proven wrong by the puppet summoned binding chains out of nowhere. It temporarily stopping his movements and actions for a minute. She saw this as an opportunity to finish this mess and clean it up. She stops in front of him and says,"Ultimate Vagabond Diameter: 10 Holy Shots". It was a massive shockwave that made an big imprint on the following buildings behind/through the ring leader which destroyed them in the process of the attack. The ring leader was coughing up so much blood from that attack and then was completely unconscious after that attack hit him with full force. Shinseina went into her pocket and threw the human looking marble in the air and then snapped her fingers. It was Kanoka and she was looking at Shinseina worryingly and then ran up to her and gave her a big hug. She had not seen her in a long time and it felt good swing and old friend.

Shinseina was relieved that she was safe and sound, away from any real danger anymore. She asked if she wanted to join her organization and Kanoka gladly accepted. She was saying how it would make sure Shinseina didn't get into any trouble. Shinseina rolled her eyes at the comment and just laughed at her friend. She saw and understood her current power would not be enough to beat him. Shinseina said,"I can't beat him as is, but I need to get much stronger to protect and avenge everyone." Kanoka thought about something then said,"I know a place where we could train and get stronger." Kanoka explained the details to Shinseina and she agreed to go and bring some of her friends along. "Let's go and get more powerful to make our goals become reality, I just have to get one of our missing members," said Shinseina. "Alright, but do you mind if I join along to find and bring him back with us?" asked Kanoka. "Ok, you can come just stay out of trouble, and don't ask why cause you know why," Shinseina said half-serious, quarter-knowingly, quarter-joking.

They got out of the hideout, but not before taking all the bandits loot and valuables. Shinseina made a homemade small explosion by just compressing a large fireball she shot into the air and made it into a diamond and let it blow. There was only a crumbled down hideout left there for anyone who came up here to see. Then, one of the bandits came out of the rubble badly injured and threw a thin poison-covered pin. Kanoka deflected the pin with a surgical knife she keeps with her for her "experiments", to test on and study. "Please forgive me for my actions," said the badly injured bandit begged. Shinseina took her hands out of her pocket and put them on her head as she turned away from the bandit. At that moment the bandit threw a glass of poison, it made a poison cloud and then lit and threw a match in it. "Haha haha, that's what you get for turning your back on the enemy, now you are both dead!!!" the bandit was gloating. "Hey, turn around if your ready to die a quick painless death," said Kanoka. The bandit turned around, but didn't see anything and then he looked up, he was shocked. He saw Shinseina Kanoka sitting on air with no problem like it was nothing. Shinseina had her leg over the other and hands in a "The Thinker" type of way on her lap while smirking. Kanoka followed her sitting position except she was sitting with her arms to her back resting on them and said this to the bandit,"If only you were smarter to plan things out more thoroughly and patiently, you have more of a slim chance of winning."

They jumped down and while the bandit tried to turn around and attack, he couldn't. He realized that his vital points were struck with the surgical knives in his back, which was preventing any movements. It stopped him from moving any muscle and/or joints for the time being. "You wouldn't kill a defenseless innocent bystander, would you?" asked the bandit worried and scared. "No, of course not, we won't hurt those who can't fight or who isn't involved," said Shinseina. Shinseina, then heard someone's phone ringing and knew that the call was for someone the bandit had ties with and answered his phone that she took from him. "Hello, how may I help you today on such a fine day?" asked Shinseina in a pleasant voice. "Who are you and what have you done with the person who owns that phone?" asked the mysterious stranger. "My name is not of the importance and for what happened to the person," Shinseina looked at the bandit and smiled. "To answer your other question, he is incapacitated for a while and probably no use to you right now," said Shinseina. "You will regret making a fool of my men, I will make you pay," the mysterious stranger said. "You could try, but I think you wouldn't want something to happen to one of your men, now would you?" Shinseina asked in a sort of cocky manner. "I wouldn't or couldn't care less about people who can't get out of, or fix their own mess or mistake(s)," said the mysterious stranger in a cold hearted tone. This upset Shinseina a little to hear how the man feels towards his men who don't or can't complete their assignment correctly or on time.

"Well, it looks like, we can do away with you as we please," Shinseina said almost concerned. "Make it quick and painless, I don't see any reason to live when I have nothing to live for," said the bandit. "As you wish," said Shinseina, she made a flame sword and as she was lifting the sword up, she swung down. The bandit closed his eyes waiting for a death that wasn't going to come. Then he looked up and saw that sword Shinseina had was thrown to the side of him. "You don't think I'm worth the kill to get your hands dirty," the bandit expressed angrily. "You think you can just look down on me for not completing the mission, or how I couldn't beat two people," he said saddening. "I bet, if I was stronger, I could complete the mission, I could beat two simple bystanders, and then the boss wouldn't think I'm so useless or a waste of space," he said while crying a river of tears.

While it seems like an eternity has passed away, the wind was blowing a tale of sorrow. "Do what you want, I really don't care what you do," Shinseina said in a not worried tone. "But, if for even a moment you think you can hurt my friends or comrades, then you are sadly mistaken," she said. "Then could you help me get my friend freed from my boss's clutch?" he asked. "Why should we help you out and if we do what do we get in return?" Kanoka asked. "You seem like strong people and can succeed where I have failed, and as for your reward, I will give you a weapon that was a hand me down for my family's generation." he said "Alright, but make no mistake you do anything out of line, anything to make me believe that you aren't telling the truth and it will be the end of your journey, because I will end you there permanently!!" Shinseina said promising. "Ok I got the message, don't mess with you, got it," he said. "By the way what's your name, since we are going to help you and all," said Kanoka. "My name is irrelevant, but you can call me Boju for the time being," said Boju. The three went back to the village and Shinseina was greeted with a rushed hug by Ryujin. "You came back and you're safe sound, I'm so glad," Ryujin said while crying tears of joy. "I told you not to worry about me, and don't always cry about everything that would make you sad, instead think about the good things you could do and is around for you to enjoy and it may not seem like it but there are things worth protecting and living for," said Shinseina. She gave him her signature move, pluck them on the forehead, then a two finger tap on the forehead to cheer him up. She went up to Boju and said,"Just in case, so we don't deal with any problems for now." Before Boju could even think he was compressed into a small star and put it in her pocket.

"Let's train here for a little while, so I get the hang of my new power," Shinseina said. "Alright, I wouldn't mind training some more and to have more "test subjects" to train with," Kanoka said while grinning like a madman who found their lucky break. They were training day and night to enhance and evolve their moves, skills, power, and quirk limitations. After a tough, hard day of training, they went to take a rest to cool down. They just wanted to a quick break, but it turned into a quick nap from exhaustion. Shinseina was in mediation to clear her mind and soul of anything that would distract her from her goals. Then, she heard the bell for everyone who wasn't on guard to go to bed and that she did.

In her dream state…

Shinseina was having a regular dream until everything became black. She found herself floating in an empty void with nothing as far as the eye can see. Then, she saw a floating orb of light come towards, she was hesitant, but ultimately grabbed the floating orb. When she grabbed it, it made a shining light that was so bright, it would hurt a blind man's eyes. She covered her eyes to shield them from the blinding light in front of her. When she opened her eyes, she was met with an organized library with books, maps, encyclopedias, and signs with all different types of languages and knowledge. She picked up a book from the shelf in front of her. For some odd reason, she could fully understand and read the book, even though she never looked up the language before. "Wondering how you can understand and read the book, I'm guessing?" asked the strange voice in a polite way.

When Shinseina turned around and saw a floating man with a top hat on. "Yes, I was wondering where I was and how can I understand the book," said Shinseina. "Well it's simple, you just have to look and go to where the garden is at," said the man with a top hat. She looked around, she saw nothing and said, "I don't see anything, but an locked door." The man with a top hat just sighed, "That would mean something is blocking you from moving on, now the question is what's holding you back?" he questioned. "But what could be holding me back, I'm not holding on to anything," Shinseina said confused. "Then we shall take a stroll through memory lane to figure out where the key is," said the man with a top hat. They suddenly was floating in air, but then they arrived to their destination to memory lane. "Let's go to the core of your memories and see the problem," said the man with a top hat. He opened the door to have by the looks of things a small movie theatre. He went inside to the room, he went through a jiggly transparent wall, he turned around and held his hand out for her to take it. She took the hand and she was transported to the small movie theatre with the man with a top hat. "What and where is this place, it doesn't seem familiar?" asked Shinseina. "This place is a safe sanctuary for you to come and do anything you choose to do and for where, it's wherever and whenever you need it's assistance." said the man with a top hat. Before she could say a word, the "movie" started and it was not a pleasant site.

It starts with a little girl being born and the father is somewhat happy, the mother was excited and happy. "Look at our precious little girl, what should we name her?" asked Katarana, the mother of Shinseina. Katarana looked at the father, Buuji, who looked the same way she did. Then, the grandmother came in to see her grandchild with hope of a new member added to the family. "Well look what we got here, a strong, adorable baby girl, have you named her yet?" the grandma asked. "Not yet, we're still trying to think of a name for her as of the moment," Katarana said a little disappointment in her tone. "Well, we'll figure something out, let time take its course and patience is virtue," the grandma said in a calm voice. Then, the grandmother felt something tugging on her neck, it was the little girl trying to get the necklace. "Mom, she must like your necklace a lot to be trying to take it," Katarana said smiling. "She must have an eye for exotic and valuable merchandise and items," said the grandma. The grandma put the little girl on the bed next to her mother, she took the necklace off, then she put it on the little girl, and the little girl was smiling laughing. "Are you sure you should give away our sacred treasure to a child?" asked Buuji skeptically. "I'm sure she will take good care of it while it's in her hands," the grandma says proudly. "Yeah, but just to make sure, I think it would be best to leave it in more capable hands," said Buuji as he was reaching for it. His hand was smacked away not by the grandmother, while the little girl holding on to the necklace for dear life. "Looks like she has an opinion of her own and looks capable enough, but just to make you happy," as the grandmother took the necklace off of the little girl who was at first determined to keep it on her, but then gave it seeing no reason not to trust her. The grandma held the necklace, then she snapped her fingers and the necklace was gone. "Where did you transport the necklace and tell me where I need to go," said Buuji curiously. "No need to worry it's safe and sound for me to know and for her to find out, but here's a hint, 'For some it's natural, for some they can change at will, but for majority they can release or discharge their trait.'" said the grandma. "I think I figured out a name for her since she likes precious valuables let's call her Shinseina," said Katarana. "That name is so fitting for her and the necklace is so priceless and such a fitting girl with a fitting name," said the grandma.

A several months later and a young Shinseina is playing with a doll and, then suddenly she was called by her father. She wobbled her way to the room where her father should be and found him there just looking at her. He was looking at her with a small discomfort for reasons she did not know why. He looked out the window and saw his old friend training in the grounds alone. He then looked at Shinseina with a look that made you wonder how badly their idea was going to end up horribly. He picked the young Shinseina up and carried her to the training room to make a deadly protege. He put her down on the other side of the training area and then he made a barrage of wooden dummies for her to train with. "You are going to have to break all these dummies before sunset and if you don't you'll have to do the training regime, 100 pushups, 300 situps, 15 sets of 6 reps barbell squats, and a 6 km run, and then come back to the training dummies." said Buuji seriously. He left a young Shinseina to her training and come back 3 minutes before sunset. She laid on the ground tired and crying from the intense training and workout she did for not being able to finish the last dummy. He looked at her body and it was not pretty, her bare hands and feet were bloodied to the brim and her body was covered in bruises and cuts. "Why don't you do anything right when you are told," said Buuji displeased. "You'll continue your training tomorrow, but for now you can rest where you stand," Buuji said cold heartedly. A young Shinseina tried to get up to get to the bandages, but her body ached too much to move a muscle. But, she refused to let her father succeed in breaking her down. She forced her body to get up even if her body ached for her to stop and she wobbled her way to go to the bathing room to wash all the blood off her body. She got to the bathhouse and walked in the water which washed her physical pain somewhat off. She felt a little better, but her hands and feet would like to disagree on that. After having her wounds closed by the water and the blood washed away she went back to the training area. She went to the first aid kit to get some bandages and then she proceeded to wrap them around and in with a thin layer around her hands, arms, legs, and feet. She put the kit back where it was and then left the training area to get something. She went into her parent's room and went to get her father's KT Tape to help better her training and fighting. To make sure her parents didn't wake up she put soundproof headphones on them and sure they were secured. She looked around for it and couldn't find the tape, then she went to her father's "study" room and looked in there. Then she accidentally knocked over a globe, which feel on the floor, luckily her parents were sound asleep and the headphones covered their ears. After fixing the room as to what it was before, Shinseina remembered that the globe made a hollow noise instead of a hard solid noise.

Shinseina investigated the wooden floor and found a secret passage leading to a hidden room with a trap set for intruders. She set off the trap and the spikes went off vertically and horizontally. After the trap was triggered, it then went back to its normal state and all was left was a marble. Shinseina turned backed from a marble to her original self, thanks to her reflexes, she turned her body into a small marble just in time. She went to proceed down the hall and found a door. It led to a dark, dark room, she turned the knob to the left and went in the room. The door closed and she was met with total darkness, so she made a little fire in her hand to get a better look of the room. She didn't know that she just lit a fuse and the room was going to explode, so she just made a huge ball of fire surround her. She made the orb engulf the whole room and then she compressed the whole explosion into a Fūma shuriken. She put the windmill shuriken on her back where it would stay put. She proceeded to look around and found a peculiar locked chest with a x-type lock. She looked around the room for the key, but to no avail. She then got an idea, she put her hand on the lock and then slowly pulled it away. She made the key to the lock, by condensing the air in the lock to the teeth of the key and had it solidified to unlock the lock. She proceeded to open the chest and what was in the chest she couldn't believe.

Then the "movie" cut to black and so did the theatre, Shinseina was wondering what was wrong. "It looks like our time is up, you are about to wake up," the man with a top hat said while looking at his mechanical pocket watch. "But don't worry we will meet up again sooner or later," he smirked while walking away. He was spinning his watch around and around, then he spun it towards his legs horizontally and up. As it spun and it slowly took the man with a top hat feet all the up the top hat and vanished. She was left there looking at a spinning watch, then it turned into a clock hand like cane. She saw a clock missing a hand, so she kicked it to make it spin vertically and then sent it into the clock. The clock spun until it hit 12:00 and it made a dinging sound. It spun until it was slowly going away in a spiral type of direction. Then, she woke up to hear the sound of birds chirping and the sun saying hi to those who see it.

Back to Reality World...

Shinseina got up and stretched her muscles to help loosen the strain on them. She went to the pond to meditate and help her to get past the restraints of the mind, body, and soul. She was focusing on her inner peace, but as the garden showed she couldn't get to it. She was in conflict trying to figure out what was holding her back. She opened her eyes to see she was met by Ryujin training and she smiled to see him determined to get stronger. She walked up to him and called him to see him trying to get his quirk to work with him. "What are you doing?" asked Shinseina smiling. "I'm trying to get my quirk to activate, but it doesn't seem like it wants to come out or it's just not there," Ryujin said crying. She did her signature move on him and said, "You don't need to rush it just let it come to you naturally, you should go with the quirk and not against it." Ryujin was confused and looked at her like she grew four meters high in length or something. Shinseina went and took him to a pond to help his training. They got in the water and she let him play a bit and then got started with his training. "Here, I'll help you, so lets start by you just relaxing your mind by just pushing, pulling, and rotating the water without disturbing the flow of it," Shinseina said. Ryujin asked how can he do that without messing up the rotation. Shinseina thought for a while, then got an idea and said "Close your eyes, imagine your in a beautiful flower field, you see your destination is across the field, now you have to maneuver through and around the flowers to get across without stepping on the flowers." He did what he was told and he was actually doing pretty well and actually got the motion down pact. He was then glowing while doing the motion, he rose his hands up and was controlling the water. He was then transported into the water and made a giant water clone of himself with him in the middle. He was moving the water giant to the way of his village. She compressed a medium sized metal for a later use. He was about to step on a sharp boulder, but Shinseina compressed it and threw it away and uncompressed it. She then said,"Heaven's Diablo: Sunrise," while jumping in air and spinning creating flames on the legs and monitoring Ryujin. She was flying in air to make sure nothing is in the way or can hurt him. She made sure to watch him to make sure he didn't hurt himself, anyone, or anything around the area. He got to his village safely and soundly with no problems, or consequences. She made a giant hole in the ground and uncompressed the medium sized metal. She wondered how she could make what she wanted with the metal then got an idea. She went into an open space and focused and said,"Reanimation: Metals," she reanimated the metal into a huge bowl made of metal. She came back to the village so she can put the bowl in the hole and signal to Ryujin that he should go into the bowl. He did what she asked, then he deformed from the water giant and was back to normal while swimming in a pool. "It's just in case, you want to train some more, so remember what I told you about the flower field and it will help gain your inner peace within yourself for your mind, body, and soul," said Shinseina.

Shinseina thought about the man with a top hat and what he said. She couldn't shake the fact that there was something familiar about him but what she didn't know. She couldn't remember why he looked so trustworthy to her like she has met him before. She wanted to try to meet with him again, but not sure how to do that so she was trying to thinking of ways to meet him. Then she got to thinking while taking a stroll through the forest and came across a cabin. When she got close to it, there was then a house bursting into flames, and she stood there frozen. She remembered her childhood house incident and was paralyzed by shock and fear. Then, she saw her father killing her mother, then looking at her, he was walking towards her. He grabbed her by the neck and was choking her, then he opened up his mouth and was eating and tearing her head apart. She screamed wanting to stop the tortured scenery that was in front of her. She came to consciousness in the forest, she was holding a knife to her neck, it was lucky only deep to get a little drops of blood, she was looking around and realized there was no cabin there. She was confused on what she saw and felt, she put her left hand on her face to make sure it was fine. She then continued deeper into the forest and found a young man covered in blood running from something. She saw him getting chased by three strangers and jumped in the trees for spying and to camouflage. She saw the man hiding behind a tree with a good distance between him and the strangers. She decided she should help him, so she took the knife that she had before and threw it at the first one it was a direct hit. She dealt with the other two quite the same way while on her way to the man who she was trying to help. He was thinking that she was one of them in disguise and was trying to attack and kill her. To show she was no enemy, she stood still with her hands up with no intention of fighting or hurting him. He went for the killing blow, but then stopped the blade, which was close to her neck seeing no bad intentions coming off from her. "Why aren't you defending yourself from my attacks?" The bloodied man asked. "I'm here to help you, not hurt you," Shinseina said. "You don't know me enough to want to help me, I could be the enemy for all you know," he said in a doubtful tone. "I can help you deal wi—" before she could finish he stabbed her in the chest and then had trees wrap around her. She was thinking,'Stay calm, it's just not real, It's just an hallucinational illusion!!!' with that she was brought back to reality. She saw the man bewildered at the fact she got free from his madness. She turned around to see the three strangers rose up and then went together to form a big man with a black suit on. She was going to go fight him before the man stopped her and said,"If you want to beat him, you have to take my blade," she took the short blade and was doing some good damage, but not enough to finish the job. The man saw this, he was thinking of ways to help her beat him, but only one option kept coming up. So he was aiding her and was trying to get her to him so he could do the link. When all of a sudden, she blocked one of his attacks, we'll call him Mishushito, and was sent back a few yards, but was caught by the bloodied man who lessened the attack's power. "I got a way for us to beat him, but it requires me to link our wavelength together," the man said. "Ok, but what is the problem here?" Shinseina asked. "It requires a whole lot of power and even if we succeed, it could kill one or both of us from the strain of it," he said. "Let's do it, if it's our only way to win, then we have to take chances even when they are insane, if there's a way to win you take that choice even if the world is against you," Shinseina said. "Then let's get down to business and start the transaction." said the man. "Soul Resonance: Link," the man linked him and Shinseina together physically, mentally, spiritually, and psychologically. Shinseina closed her eyes, with the sword in her hands, to stay focused and was waiting for his signal. Mishushito was near and came close to Shinseina, he was about to strike her, but she beat him to the punch literally. She kicked him straight in the face which sent Mishushito flying back some yards. "Aww come on don't tell me you're done already," Shinseina said laughing like a madman while her hair is covering her face and standing on the sword in the ground with only her right leg whilst her other leg is towards the back of the knee putting her in a sitting-like state. Before Mishushito came to attack her more fiercely, Shinseina put one of her hands over her eyes, but under her hair and threw her hair back with her hand, then jumped above him and kicked him down on top of the sword. Shinseina, then switched the sword with her, she kneed him in the gut and then spun counterclockwise to kick him breaking through the trees he met on the way. "You don't have any tricks or moves up your sleeves do you? This is very disappointing and here I thought you would be better than this," Shinseina said while her fingers on her lips chuckling.

The bloodied man got the energy he needed for the transaction to be complete. "The plan is ready to begin, so let's start it shall we," the man said. Shinseina got ready and started to focus her attack. The bloodied man, while in their linked subconscious, was playing an organ that was in the middle of a empty king standard room. When the keynote was played the first note of the instrumental, Shinseina focused her flames and had made a ring of fire around her. She made them then break through the ground and go to Mishushito and strap around his head, arms, and legs. She had his movements minimised and limited to him only able to struggle barely. Mishushito whistled, then out of nowhere there were little tall dark minions surrounding him and Shinseina. Shinseina stabbed the sword in the ground in the middle of the circle and jumped in the air while saying,"Heaven's Diablo: Sunrise," and was waiting for the minions to come to her. She was blocking and countering all their attacks with little to no effort. The minions decided to swarm around Shinseina in a dark vortex to try to trap her. Shinseina was smiling a bit amused by the tactic, then she made a small sphere of fire, heated to an extreme rate, in her hand and said,"Kuro Homura: Kontorōru," and burned and sliced through the vortex till there was nothing left. The minions fell one by one until there was one left trying to put the flame out on the nearby tree. The last minion burned to death, but not before causing a massive forest fire, so as to stop the smoke and flames from spreading any further. She compressed all the smoke into a marble and dropped it into the closest body of water. She then absorbed all the flames into a small rune like symbol and put it on her right eye. She would be lying to say it didn't hurt, but she would also be lying to say it stung, it was excruciatingly painful. Her eye started to bleed black blood from the incident, so she covered it with her hand and to unravel the problem, she put a healing flame over her hand to stop the bleeding. Then, she put a type of seal over her eye to make sure it doesn't let all the flames out. That way she has control over how much flames get summoned at her command. 'There that should help keep the flames out of the way for now at least.' She felt the dizziness starting to take a toll on her body, but she had to finish what they started. She went back to the circle, she then brought Mishushito forcefully to her. She ran up to simple and covered the sword with a flame, she focused the strike to end it in one final attack. "You must finish both him and the match in one attack," the bloodied man said. "World Menace," was the only words Shinseina said and after that it connected with Mishushito at 100% accuracy. He coughed up some blood and had cuts and slashes all over his skin and inside, to a certain extent, his body. Shinseina cleaned the blade in one swift motion of all the blood on it and then sheathed it in its scabbard. Mishushito was about to strike Shinseina, but he was too late as she just snapped her fingers and he was met with a powerful flamewave, basically a shockwave but a flame instead of shock, that finished him.

She walked her way to where the man was waiting for her patiently. "Here you go the sword you let me use," as she was handing him the sword and as he grabbed the handle. They were both sent back flying away from the sword on opposite sides of the sword into the trees. They both got up and was in pain from the trees that broke their impact from the blow. 'You still don't trust me even after all that,' 'Sorry, I can't even though I know I can,' "I need to pay you back anyway for what you did," Shinseina said. The man said,"What do you mean, I didn't do anything where you would need to pay me back." Shinseina ignored his comment while putting her hand on his chest and pushed out all his pain and fatigue in his life into a big sphere. She took it and tossed it to the side for now. He was now in perfect condition and healthy now that all his pain is gone. Shinseina made a fire rune on the ground where the sword was, then went to the man and took the necklace he was wearing. She put the necklace on the handle of the sword and said,"Sacred Technique: Reanimation Fusion," and the necklace had glowed for a moment and from that an orb came out of the necklace. Shinseina compressed the necklace then threw it to the man and uncompressed it. The orb and sword fused into one another and then glowed a bright light, then when the light dimmed down there was a naked lady standing there. The man ran to her to prevent her from falling on the ground and the lady woke up to him holding her naked. She screamed,"What are you doing?" while smacking him a few yards away and trying to cover up. Shinseina covered her body in flames and then snapped her fingers and like that the girl had clothes on. Then the girl thanked her for bringing her back to life and Shinseina said,"No problem, and would you mind joining my organization with your friend?" The girl replied with a smile,"For what you did for him and me, I will join, serve, and follow you anywhere and everywhere." Shinseina smiled to hear her reply while walking to the big ball, then threw it up in the air and the girl asked,"What is that might I ask?" Shinseina sighed and replied,"It's all the pain and fatigue your best friend has endured to find a way to save and bring you back, I can't allow you to take it that wouldn't be right, or allow him to go through it again," "I can't just sit back and let you take all that it will probably kill you," the girl said. Shinseina smiled and tapped on her forehead, then compressed her in a star for five minutes until she returns back to normal and made a barrier to make sure the ball only affects her and nothing else. The big ball finally dropped from the air and on Shinseina, she took all the damage from the ball and let out an painful scream. The man was walking towards the area of where Kazumi and Shinseina were when he got there all there was to see was a smoke cloud. After the smoke cleared all that was there was Shinseina standing at the spot tightly gripping her hands crushingly tight, because she was fighting to stay conscious.

When he got close to her, he could mentally see what happened, because of their connected link, then he picked the star up and was thankful to Shinseina for helping him. Shinseina slowly slipping out of consciousness and fell back, the man caught her and put her down slowly on the floor and bandaged her up, then he carried her bridal style. He walked to the village where she is staying for the moment, then when he got 4 minutes of walking and he put Shinseina on his back. He picked the star out of his pocket, then put it on the ground and waited for Kazumi to be uncompressed. After waiting for a minute, she appeared and was confused, he explained what happen after she was compressed. She was mad, not for being compressed, but the fact that she took all that pain and fatigue by herself for him. He had explained to Kazumi why she did it and she understood the consequences for her actions. Kazumi understood what he was saying, but still wished she didn't take it all. They got to the entrance of the village and was stopped by the guards at the gate. "What are you here for and who do you know that is wanting to see you?" asked one of the guards. "First, none of your business and second, no one for now," the man said. "We'll have to take that young lady off your hands for you," one of the guards said. When they were close to taking Shinseina that's when the man backed away from them. He put Shinseina in an energy barrier for protection and asked Kazumi to turn into a sword, which she did with no questions asked. The man fought the guards and decided to end this pointless battle quickly, so he threw the sword up in the air and said,"Soul Stitch: Combine," they both couldn't move and they both were somehow stuck together. He caught the sword and cut and knock them unconscious without any hesitation or remorse.

Kazumi turned back to normal form and asked,"Why did you do that to them if they were guarding the gate?" He replied with,"They were not the guards who should be at the gate, they were intruders," the man said. He went to where Shinseina was, he turned the barrier off and carried her on his back. He just transported all three of them to Kanoka by sensing her energy and focusing to her. They were where Kanoka was and she was surprised to see them and with an unconscious Shinseina no less. She got in defense mode, "Who are you, what do you want, how do we know we can trust you, and why do you have her?" She bombarded them with questions. The man replied to her by saying,"First, I am Nero and she is Kazumi, Second, nothing really important, Third, you don't, but she does know, and Finally, we had to help your, well now our, leader when she is in need." Kanoka confused face said it all, so Nero helped her understand the situation. "We're your new members of the organization and it's nice to meet you," Nero said. They got Shinseina in her room to relax and to keep an eye on her. Nero made a headband bandage to heal Shinseina's eyes and put it over her eyes and head to make sure it was secure. He was going to leave her alone, but not before saying a single word and after that said word he left her be.

Back in her dream state…

Shinseina was walking around to find the man with the top hat. "Hello, young one back as I expected to you to be," said the man with a top hat. Shinseina got right to the point and wanted to get back to the treater, or the training room. She went to the training room and wrapped KT Tape around from elbow to her hands. She went into the training room and did the training regime that her father made her do, but she tripled the workout to enhance durability, endurance, and physical strength. She went to the room and saw that it was filled with A.I dummies, with robotic skeleton and core, to make things more interesting. After the workout, Shinseina went to the library and got a book to read for the time being. She found an interesting book about how to steal, copy, manipulate, change, and erase someone's memory. She read the book and wanted to try it, but had to wait until she woke up to try the technique out. She went back to the shelf and put it back and pick up another book about how to manipulate the environment and the people around it, then went to the training room to try it out. She failed miserably when trying to do it and wonders why she couldn't do it. "You need more training to achieve that kind of power in order to master it," said the man with a top hat. That made Shinseina wonder how much time did she put into her own power and skills which made her determined to master her power first, then the rest will come. But then stopped in her tracks when thinking about three attacks that she was taught and she went into the training room to go advance her power and skills. She was fighting the dummies and the man with a top hat told her to try to use those three attacks. She stopped fighting and was getting beaten by the dummies constantly. After one of the dummies threw her to the wall, they were walking towards her and she didn't want to use any of the three and the man with a top hat said to not let the past stop you, but be a obstacle that you must overcome. They were going to start the assault but they were stopped by Shinseina having one eye closed and it started bleeding. She stopped the dummies in their tracks and pushed all the dummies back a great distance away. She got serious this time and decimated all the dummies that tries or tried to stand in her way. There was a huge crater made from the attack that Shinseina used. The man with a top hat was walking towards Shinseina and said,"I hope this is a good enough challenge for you to handle." He said with a concern that she won't see his meaning behind the attacks coming her way.

Shinseina was quite exhausted after the barrage and barrage of dummies. She was met with a really powerful opponent who was having no problem beating the light and life out of her. He launch her meters away in the air, but then stretched his hand out to reach and bring her to him, so he can finish the job. But before Shinseina reached the halfway mark to him, someone cut the opponent's arm in half to release her from the grasp. She was caught by Nero and wondered why and how he was with her. He explained to her that he felt a disturbance in her mind and decided to investigate the matter. He also explained to her that he can't go or be everywhere Shinseina can go or be, because he is not the original owner/wielder of the book and also because everyone's mind is like a level maze and that you can only get so far by yourself without the owner's help and if taught and trained enough can block any telepathic out your mind completely, even the master telepathics. He was just there to make sure that she was alright and safe. Shinseina gave him an answer that she would need his help to defeat this foe. He agreed with no question or argument as long as she would tell him and/or her teammates that she was in need of their help. So they could be there when she needs them to be like how she is with them. She agreed that she would make sure to do just that and help everyone grow to get more powerful together. She told him that she would need some time to charge her attack and he nodded while going into offense mode. He made the bandages, imagine it being like fabric, that was wrapped around his shoulders to cover his head and get in attack position. He went to grab the enemy, who we'll call Eji, with his bandages, but the enemy was a bit faster and dodged the attack. The enemy tried to go for Shinseina, but Nero was not letting that happen. He grabbed Eji and slammed him into the floor three times before tossing him away. Eji went to attack him, but instead played a trick on him to let his guard down. He trapped Nero and was about to finish him, but was unable to move a finger. Shinseina stopped Eji by using a ancient technique called "Omega Division: Pentachromic Haze." It's a move that puts the opponent in a mind shattering illusion while being strapped all over by an ancient god chains with a crushing gravity force. She clapped her hands together and said,"Atomic Style: Particle Dismemberment," she held a cube in her hand and tossed it underhand to Eji which destroyed him atomically. She saw that Eji tried to reach for Nero and so she brought Nero to her by pulling him towards her with a simple marble, by switching places with him and the marble, and thanked him for his help. He replied, "No problem and I'm glad you're our leader, because you don't play around," and they both laughed at the statement. Shinseina asked if there was any trouble outside happening and his reply was no and to expect some trespassers, while they also needed to be interrogated to get some useful information if possible. 'They won't be a problem for me and I can try the new technique I learned'. Shinseina said they will get the information they need without any problem.

Back to Reality World…

Shinseina stretched her bones so she won't pull a muscle and did a morning exercise training. She was followed by Ryujin, Nero, Kanoka, and Kazumi, and she was wondering why they were following her. They explained they wanted to train with her and grow stronger and she smiled. She agreed, but she told them that she wasn't going to baby them during this and they accepted. Shinseina made 12 dozen dummies for them to train and practice with and even added her beginning training regime. After the training was complete Ryujin, Nero, Kazumi, and Kanoka were completely exhausted, the dummies were harder than they thought they would be. Shinseina wondered and asked if they were up for more training and they quickly responded no to that. She laughed at their response to her question and so she wondered was this their limit and could it be tested to see how far they could actually go before collapsing to the ground, and so she decided to play the villain. She told them to get in a straight line and they were exhausted but they complied with her request. She made a spiraling fire shuriken, by holding up one finger and lighting a fire on the tip of her finger and drew a circle in air with the circumference being the width of an adult hand and then making the rest of the shuriken, and threw the shuriken at them and two of them (Kanoka and Nero) went to left, one of them (Kazumi) went to the right, and the other one (Ryujin) stayed their ground and trying to deflect the fire shuriken somewhere harmless or at least where it won't do much of it anyway. They were a little surprised by the determination and act that Ryujin displayed she his head is down. He displayed an act of being a hero, cause unnoticed to them until it was already too late, there was a mother with her child in her arms cowering in protection for her baby. What they didn't know is that Shinseina made her and the baby from her flames with the help of the knowledge of knowing she could do it. Ryujin then followed up his actions with this to say,"No matter who the enemy may be, friend or foe, you fight even if you are slipping into unconsciousness and you don't have an ounce of energy left, you fight not for doing the right thing, or trying to be a hero, but for the true goal of what it means to be a symbol of peace,"—Ryujin looking up while getting in his fighting stance and quenching his hands—"to protect and help those who are in need of it, even if they say, believe, or convince it themselves or others, and help the world come one step closer to harmonic peace, that is what makes you a true hero and that is what makes you a symbol of hope, righteous justice or judgement, and/or peace."

Shinseina congratulated Ryujin for his display and words of how a true hero should act and be. When suddenly a barrage of swords and knives were aiming for all five of the people there. Shinseina made a flame barrier to protect the four who couldn't really do it themselves. She was hit with most of the swords and knives that were in her back bleeding. She closed her eyes focused to turn her whole body into flames and all the swords and knives were on the ground. She turned her attention to the attacker's position while transporting Kazumi and Ryujin back to the village. Nero and Kanoka get in battle formation to be and was ready to block and counter. Nero told the enemy to show themselves, because it was futile to hide. The enemy showed themselves confidently where they was hiding and one spoke,"This will be light pickings, boys." There was four skinny bandits and one big bandit, so five bandits in all. Shinseina went back to were all the swords and knives were and put them in a heat resistant mini forge, she melted all the metals to make a sacrifice to make a better sword. After she put a flame rune to start the incantation and the bandits tried to stop her, but was intercepted by Nero and Kanoka. They were having no trouble dealing with the bandits and when Shinseina was preparing the incantation and when it was complete, it made a big explosion. After the smoke cleared enough for everyone to at least see in front of them, there was a black bladed long sword floating over the rune. The rune was rotating all over the sword and made an forged message on the sword, then made it turn back to a regular blade. Shinseina went to the sword and grabbed the hilt of it and knelt on one of her knees while closing her eyes. When the bandits were close to Shinseina, Kanoka and Nero kicked the bandits away from her. The big one got tired of this and asked,"Why do you work for someone like her, who really don't care about you?" They got in sync position and said in unison,"We don't care about if our leader doesn't see us more than puppets, we will protect and follow her to help and back her up to the bitter end." The big one mad at their response and sent shadow like beasts to attack finish them. Shinseina smiled while opening her eyes and was in front of both of them and said,"As they protect and follow me, I will make sure to guide and lead them down the path, so they can live the lives that they want to live and to show people what it means to be truly in agonizing terror and helplessness for their world is a tainted apple that was dipped in a bowl with black, grey, and white liquid permanently spiraling in an endless loop." Shinseina covered the blade in a flame overcoat and cut all the shadow beasts, they were destroyed by the purifying flame freeing them. She sheathed the sword in the special case that she made for it to contain its power. She turned away from the bandits and snapped her fingers and all but the big one was left. He yelled,"I thought you were good guys and yet you are doing this to people." Shinseina turned around while looking at the bandit in the eyes. All she had to say was,"We aren't good nor evil, but we show people the truth of their world and help them cope, understand, accept, and deal with it," the wind started blowing a gentle breeze at Shinseina's long hair and coat to the right, making her look more intimidating and badass. "We are Code T.R.U.T.H and you are dead". She pointed her fingers at him like a gun and said,"Bang," and he was enclosed in a cube and destroyed on a molecular level. Shinseina was walking towards the village to help her comrades grow stronger and the wind was blowing a soft breeze towards her and her two comrades.

Shinseina and her comrades got back to the village in one piece. She asked Nero about the two intruders and if she still needed to investigate them. He said yes and he didn't know how Shinseina could, but he knew that she could just figure something out and they would not need to worry on how she figure out a plan, granted he's not saying she will figure everything out, but in certain situations then it would be a yes. She told him not to worry about that and she will get the information out of them one way or another. They went to the training area and they decided to split to go in their own direction. Shinseina was followed by Nero and they went to investigate the intruders. Shinseina took out her watch and one of them said,"You going to try to hypnotize us with that watch, go ahead and try," he said smugly. Shinseina laughed at the comment and told them no and that she was just checking the time. She wanted them to know that this was no trick and she just had to check the time. She touched both of the intruders in the back of their neck and knocked both of them out cold. She took out what looked to be a film tape of their memories and just skimmed right through it like a comic that you've seen a couple of times. She was looking for the important details while watching it as it shows the whole memory of his life, she doesn't have it controlled or mastered to have the precision to get what she needs at the exact point it was taking place. To help her in the quest that would help give the answer she is looking for to her. She got her answer from one of them and went for the other intruder to get more Intel. She took the "film" out and went through his memories also to get better knowledge of the situation. As she went through their memory "film", she decided it would be fun to mess around with their memories. She took some of the "film" and she twisted it around to make a new type of memory. She took a certain "film" and she burned it, so that way it will never be recovered. She got all the information that she wanted to have or get and left their mind be, which only did minimal minor damage to them than what she was hoping for, so she knew she would have to take the journey to master it. She walked away from them and made a rune cube around them to make sure no one else gets hurt from the attack. She threw a atomic sphere in the cube and snapped her fingers to disintegrate them into nothing. Shinseina explained to her teammates that they were nothing but spies hired trying to end our supposedly reign of terror. They were nothing to them and they wouldn't win even if they had a whole army. She went to the training room for a little while to cool her mind and thoughts. She got to the training room and was beating the dummies. She was beating them down to the ground literally, so she could cool down. She was called by Nero to calm down and he came to help her cool off. She hit the vital points of the dummy, which decimated it, also dismembered the limbs and the impact forced it back which destroyed it. Nero was glad he wasn't the enemy when Shinseina is in this mood. Nero backed away from her assault on the dummies to make sure he was in a safe distance from her. Shinseina after destroying countless armies of dummies she finally subdued and calmed down. She felt a slight pain in her right eye and she was feeling a little woozy and dropped to the ground on one knee. She was secured and held by Nero and making sure that she was alright and stable. She explained what happened and when she stood up and took a few steps, she fainted. Nero took her to the medical area and asked if anyone for help her. He explained what happen and what she was doing at the time. The medical doctor took a look in Shinseina's right eye and figured out the problem. The medical doctor said," I know what's wrong with her, but I'm not sure if she could handle it," this made Nero curious. The medical doctor explained what the problem was and the solution. The problem was that her right eye was not supposed to have that eye and that if she didn't want to go blind in both they would have to put the original eye back in. There are a few problems with this which is one, they would have to find her original eye, two, even if they find her eye, they would have to find a surgical doctor to transplant the eye, three, they would have to somehow fuse the current right eye and left together, so there won't be a problem with the two eyes fighting for the socket, and finally four, even if all is successful, she couldn't use her eyes for two weeks after the transplant. Nero told them that he knew where her original eye is and he could get it from where he put the eye. They questioned how he got the info on where it was and when did he get it. He told them that it was supposed to be a memoir souvenir for her to remember that the past is not something you should, or can run from, but instead think of it as an obstacle that you must overcome sooner or later. Kanoka said that if they got her right eye she could do the surgery on Shinseina. Nero asked if Kanoka wanted to come and she nodded yes while going to her room to get a bag to help for this trip. They set out on a journey to get Shinseina's right eye for her operation.

In Her Dream State…

Shinseina got off the ground and looked around and asked while looking around,"Hey M.W.A.T.H, can we talk for a minute or two?" curiously. She looked around and found MWATH sitting at a table sipping a cup of tea. He smiled and said,"I'm here when you need me and can talk whenever you want to talk," while offering her a cup of tea. She took the cup of tea and talked to MWATH about the locked door and how to get better skills with combat for offense and defense. MWATH got up and went to one of many bookshelves and got a collection of books with different offensive and defensive tactics. He put them on a small movable table and it teleported to the training room. She was going to follow, but was stopped by MWATH, so she turned around to look at him. He said,"We still have to finish the "movie" so it doesn't stay at the half mark and no one wants to watch half of a movie," with a gentle smile and bow. She sighed and complied with the request while walking to the theater to finish the "movie" to get it over with. She sat down in a throne like chair and leaned on her right hand and asked if Mwath would kindly start the "movie" for them. He went to put his chair that he had been previously sitting on and put it to the left of Shinseina's chair and snapped his fingers and like that the "movie" began again.

Shinseina was looking at a mysterious book on the chest and wondered what it was. She looked at it with a curious face and shrugged her shoulders and opened the book up. As she tried to open the book, it wouldn't bulge a bit. She saw there was a lock on the book, she turned the book to the side to be met with an enchanted lock on it and it looked like only the enchanted key would unlock it. She turned the book into a lock and put the lock on her chained necklace for safekeeping. She was still on the look for some KT Tape for her hands, arms, and legs with the intention of bettering her training. She eventually found the KT Tape in her mother's dresser deep in the corner. She put the tape where it needed to be, so she could continue training. She took off her Fūma Shuriken from her back and was tossing it around. The training lasted for more than several hours and Shinseina was completely exhausted from her training. She was still tossing the Fūma shuriken everywhere and was getting annoyed by having to always retrieve it. Katarana looked at Shinseina mope around cause of the shuriken she kept flowing around. Katarana just got an idea to help her little girl out with her problem. Katarana went to Shinseina and gave her a transparent wristband, then took a line from the wristband and fused it with the Fūma shuriken. She said to Shinseina to try it out and Shinseina was maneuvering with the shuriken like it was an extension from her own body. Katarana gave Shinseina a watch that fused with the wristband, so all she had to do to activate was do a gesture. She looked at her new watch and was excited that she could now do a whole lot of experiments with the watch. She did this to better it for her and those she deems worthy to be safe from it. She stumbled to get to her mother with her small baby legs while still in pain mind you. She got to her mother and her mother saw the lock on her chained necklace, so she touched Shinseina's forehead. She saw the events occurred as if she was actually and literally there to witness it. She frowned at what her husband made their child do to progress her training along. She then smiled at Shinseina for overcoming her obstacles and standing up for herself, metaphorically proud and tall in the end. She was planning on unlocking the chained lock for Shinseina on her tenth birthday, or sooner if anything happened to her. As time went by Shinseina got used to the training and got advanced with her skills, techniques, and abilities. Her mother wanted her daughter to have better reflexes and not always rely on her senses. While Shinseina was doing her daily training and exercise, Katarana suddenly got an idea to help Shinseina. She told Shinseina for the next three weeks she would be blindfolded and has to do everything blindfolded to not always rely on sight, but the other senses as well. She couldn't see through the blindfold at all, even if she tried or wanted to. At first Shinseina thought is was crazy and tried to tell and convince her mother that she will fail miserably. It was one thing to train blindfolded, but it's a whole 'nother level when it comes to doing everything blindfolded.

Shinseina was miserable for the last three days of starting with having the blindfold on to do any and everything. She couldn't sit because she would never be where the chair was. She would trip on anything she walked passed and almost nearly break everything. Luckily for her the maids would always help make sure she didn't break what she was supposed to break. She was walking towards the playground near her village and on her way she stumbled on some rocks and ended up falling. She got back up and started to shed a few tears while standing. She walked all the way there to the playground with minimum cuts and bruises. She was trying to play with the other kids, but they didn't really like her. So they decided to play a little game with her by saying for her to follow the sound of their hands clapping. She followed the sound of their hands, but then heard a close door sound and turned around and tried to open the door. It was closed shut and Shinseina could hear the other kids laughing saying,"I still can't believe she fell for it," "That shows how gullible she is," etc. Shinseina banged on the door and pleaded for them to let her out with no success. She fell slowly down the door into her knees on the cold floor, crying. She thought about what her father told her about never giving up even if all seems lost for a weakling like her. That there's always a way out even if it seems slim. She stood up and walked to the middle of the room and after some tough time figuring out the stance to make a atomic particle cube. After figuring it out, she made a atomic particle cube, then she compressed it for now. She walked to the other side of the storage cabin and touched the wall to make a steering wheel doorknob. When she put the doorknob on the wall, she then proceeded to carve a door over the doorknob. When the door was made, she walked out of the storage cabin as though she was a person who was looking at a person who got free from the delusional trap of the woods. She threw the compressed atomic particle cube in the storage cabin and closed the door. She walked a few yards away before snapping her fingers and like that the storage cabin was no more. The kids were shocked and strut in awe as the storage cabin was destroyed in a bright way. The kids looked sad as they were judged by fellow playground kids who told them they were wrong. They were sad that someone was gone from a prank that had went to far. This made Shinseina have feeling of amusement at their sad face for they knew they f*cked up. She put her arm over her head and went down to her feet and changed her appearance. She was about to join in on the fun of making them feel guilty for their action. She stopped in her tracks when she saw there was a weird looking boy with unique clothing. He was not with any of the kids who were talking to the guilty ones. He was hanging upside down on the pull up bar and just put both his hands together towards the group of kids,through the ages of 7 to 13, standing close to each other. He closed his eyes and had his right hand making a closed peace sign on top, while his left hand was, an right side up to the kids looking at him, Rock 'n' Roll salute hand sign, on the bottom, said these few words,"Repent for your sins," and like that a third of the kids were knocked unconscious. Most of them weren't even the ones who trapped Shinseina in the storage cabin, but committed sins that were not acceptable. She looked at him in astonishing amazement as he fell and landed on his feet with his hands in his pocket. He was walking off out of the playground being a total badass with his hair, his long coat like jacket, and his long white knitted scarf was blowing to right as he takes his leave.

Shinseina was amused and satisfied by his actions and turned herself back into her original self. She was now worried about getting home in one piece without bumping into people. She got home without much of a problem, while still bumping into trees. When she got home, she was met by a worried mother wondering where she was. Shinseina was wondering why her mother was crying on her when she finally got home. Katarana explained to Shinseina that is was pitch black night when she came home. Shinseina apologized for her being so late to come home. Her mother tears was wiped by Shinseina who promised she will learn how to find a way to make sure she will never be late for Katarana to worry. Katarana smiled at this and told Shinseina that there was a way to help see even in pitch black, which was called "Thermal Heat Signature". Shinseina went to her room to train more in the morning when she got enough sleep. This is where the "movie" ended by Shinseina so she could go back to training. She went to where MWATH put the books for her to learn and read them by putting her hand over them. As she did the books she put her hand over flipped the books fast and instantly she knew everything about the book and what the book knowledge had in it. She went to the training room to try this knowledge out and see what it can do. Shinseina was kind of excited to try this moves out on the training field, so she can have a better control over them. Shinseina then got a curious thought while turning to MWATH, who was walking towards her, and asked,"What is he to her?" He smiled and took his hat off while putting his hat over his heart while also bowing and replied to her,"I am simply your protecting guardian angel, I am there when you most need me to be, when you need guidance and/or support for your decisions and choices." Shinseina smiled from ear to ear when she heard him say that to her. She shot up in the air and stood above the training dummies and aimed to the training dummy and said,"Compressed Confringo," and with that being done, she destroyed three dozens of dummies in a 4 mile radius. She did all that with one move, while the flames were still fuming. She let them burn until they were nothing but a pile of ash that blew into the wind. She was then met with a sharp pain in her right eye all of a sudden out of nowhere. She put her hand on it and held it for a few moments until the pain went away.

She went to the table where MWATH was sipping his cup of tea watching her. He smiled at her working progress that she was getting better at it. He was still troubled by the fact that, but don't get him wrong she is an excellent fighter and her skills are not to be underestimated. He thought even now it's still not hold a candle to what she could really do. He thought of how to build up her endurance and stamina to be quite effort and efficiently. He made her go through a fight with humongous giants with high resistance and agility. She got ready for this fight that she would probably have an extreme difficulty with. The fight turned out to be exactly how she thought it would turn out to be. She was bleeding from head to toe and exhausted from fighting one of them. She was gripping the sword, that MWATH handed to her during her encounter with the first giant, for dear life as though it was the only thing telling her she was still conscious. She dropped the sword and fell on one knee weigh one hand one the ground as well. At this point she was hit with a barrage of punches from the giant at all angles and when barrage of punches ended. The giants walked away towards MWATH with their heads confused on why he made them fight her. MWATH replied to them by saying one of them should try to finish the job. One of the giants accepted the request and went to finish the job as he went to crush her to death with his foot, it was cut off before he could realize it. "It looks like it has awakened and is testing the waters." MWATH said while sipping his cup of tea smirking. The giants were fondled at the concept of her cutting one of their own leg off when she couldn't before. Shinseina had her right eye opened and her eye color had a different color in it than what it used to be. It changed from a sky blue color to a chrome black color. She cut the giant's other leg off and he was "standing" on his legs as she said,"Master Assassin Type: Ninja." The giants were left in awe as she completely dissected the giant before her. They ran to attack her all together, but they ultimately failed together as they were all cut up like sushi. Shinseina tossed the blood off her blade and closed it while coming out of Ninja Assassin mode. MWATH clapped his hands while Shinseina was turning her way towards him. She walked to the table where MWATH was and asked him what happened when she slipped into unconsciousness. He told her what she did and how he expected it to be sooner than later. She got an unintended image from Nero of who he and Kanoka was fighting to get her eye back, while she was technically "sleeping". She smiled at them trying to work together while Kazumi was adding her opinion and getting what few would call "along".

She went to have a cup of tea and MWATH gladly offered her some jasmine tea. She took the cup of tea from MWATH without hesitation and started drinking and enjoying her cup of tea. She asked MWATH what was the next step of training and he simply replied whatever she wanted it to be. She asked him to look at her right eye and tell her if there was anything wrong with it. He looked for a few moments and then replied to her that her eye looked fine, but it looked like it just made an visual design in the eye itself. Shinseina made a confused look and to prove his point MWATH made a mirror to show Shinseina her right eye. Shinseina saw that her right eye did indeed have a visual design, which it looked like something along the lines of a basic sun. The center of the eye, pupil, was a chromic black and the middle layer, iris, that surrounds the center of the eye had a triangular pattern design, with it's color being purple, going around the center and finally the outer layer, cornea, closed in a full circle between the middle and the outer. The middle layer with a statement in ancient runes, which was written it burning flame, that read,"When hope is gone undo this lock and send thou forth to my burning vault," between the lines. She looked at the eye and wondered if she was going to have to have the eye seen everywhere she goes and so MWATH replied by saying that she can activate and deactivate the eye whenever she pleases with enough control.

She went to the library to read books that were just regular books to read. She was reading because she loved it and was one of the few passions she loved doing besides training all the time. She picked out a simple book that had a lets say unique cover. It had a man putting his forehead on his hand holding a simple pure white rose in his hand while shedding a single tear. When she opened the book the next page had the same man, who is beaten and broken sitting on the ground with his legs to his chest held by his one of his hands and his face is between his chest. His body was shown with cut and tore up clothes, choking the, what is now a black corrupted thorny bloody that still had a little bit purity still in it, rose with his other hand tightly while it was wrapped around with barbed wire. She was intrigued and curious for why the man was holding a rose that was causing him pain. She let her uprising curiosity free and gave it a go and was reading about the man holding a rose and the book was called "The Fate of The Rose's Master and For Those Who Wielded It".

After reading the book from the beginning to the end, Shinseina was in her chair crying at the end. She turned her head and put her hand over her mouth that was quivering and then after a few minutes she covered her eyes because they were pouring down tears like a fountain in a garden while her hair was covering her face from the curious eyes of those who would be looking at her confused on what she looks like. After she was done crying and was more stable, she wiped her tears from her face and pushed her hair back to show her face. When she rose her head up to look up, she was looking at MWATH. Shinseina asked MWATH," Was it all worth the pain and agony for a simple rose, which he could of discarded or let go of it?" MWATH sighed and politely answered,"Please don't take this the wrong way, but you need to be more open minded to subjects like this for you see it was just holding the rose, but the meaning behind it"—he went to the table to drink his cup of tea—"The reason he is holding holding on to the rose is not cause he is forced to, but because he and those who helped him want/need to." Shinseina is looking confused about what MWATH is talking about when he said that. MWATH replied with this to say,"The rose is his hope and spirit and his hope is getting corrupted by reasons known to him and in order to save what little hope he has was for his friends to use a barbed wire to wrap around the rose and his hand to help him remember and overcome the past pain and/or trauma he went through with and for the people he cares or cared about, friends and family, so that he will never forget the past and strive to make sure the rose was pure white once more without any corruption on the rose." Shinseina smiled at what the person strived for and how far he was willing to go. Shinseina decided it was time to wake up cause she had enough of "sleeping".

Author's Notes:

How's this for the second chapter things are getting interesting. Sorry it took awhile for me to update the story, but there were things I had to do and now I'm starting chapter 3.

Note that the Students/Teachers from class 1-S and The co-founders and people from Code: T.R.U.T.H are all original OCs owned by me.

Third chapter is coming up and we're switching to the hero's side P.O.V.

REVIEW FEEDBACK PLEASE

It is much appreciated and will help the story progress.


	3. Hero Class Introduction

[Unknown P.O.V]

There was a boy who was sleeping peacefully and soundly in his soft bed. There was an alarm ringing annoyingly for him and he was trying to ignore it for a while to get a little more sleep. He threw the alarm clock to the wall, which scattered it into several pieces and went back to sleeping, but then his mother called his name to come downstairs to interrupt his sleeping completely. He got up groggy and in a bad mood and looked at his clock that he destroyed by accident. He went to where the clock was to gather the pieces and made a transmutation circle to restore it. Then he looked at his calendar and all his sleepy-like state was gone in an instant once he saw what today was in an instant. Today was the day for U.A HU tryouts to get in the school and learn and train to be a hero. He heard his mother call him down to come get breakfast. He got prepared and ready to go to the exams for U.A HU. He got down the stairs in a rush type of way and stopped at the living room. He walked into the kitchen to be greeted by both his parents and he greeted them and went to make some toast. When the toast was done he put a slice of butter on it and then kissed his mother on her cheek and waved to his dad before leaving. He ran towards the door and headed for U.A HU (High University).

(A/N: The setting takes place after bakago got captured, after deku receives/eats a piece of All Might's hair, after deku did all that beach clean up exercise, and finally he is on his way to tryout for the entrance exam for U.A HS.)

He went to the entrance of where the exams for U.A High University were starting and looks at new faces. When he was close to the doors of the entrance, there were two people who stood out with a cheery attitude. The one who was near a girl and the other in the far back and he went to go say hi to both. When he got near the cheery/what is now nervous type of boy near the girl, he heard a fellow with a serious attitude (Iida) conversation with the nervous boy which went along the lines of,"Are you trying to distract her, so that she can't focus and can't meet the requirements for being eligible to enter?" asked the fellow with the serious look. The stuttering boy responded with,"Nnnoott aaattt aalll I was just trying to be friendly," and then the bell for the 15 minute warning for the exam to start. "Hey, I'm guessing that you are here for the exam right?" asked the cheery fellow that he saw earlier. He turned around to see him doing handstand pushups and he had a cheery expression and had his hand held out to him. "Hi, I'm Senzai-Tekina Masayoshi, or what most of my friends like to call me Zino and what's your name?" asked Zino. He shook his hand and said,"I'm Jinsei Suzachi and nice to meet your acquaintance," smiling. The 15 minute time limit went by fast with their conversation and like that the exams were about to start, not before explaining all the rules and points system an everything. The examiners were ready and like that the exam finally began and people were giving it their all.

Jinsei was doing fairly well considering how many people were captured by the giant robot and sent home, time passed to nearly the end of the exam and only a handful of participants are left, while it was close to being over. Jinsei was met with a powerful gust of wind that sent him back a several yards back, but he stopped himself by making a wall in his path. He was in a quite deal of pain and he looked up and saw that, let's say powerful shockwave, dealt more damage than he thought, because looking around there were multiple people either under rubble trapped, unconscious, or unable to fight the two giant robots and getting knocked back one by one. He got up and helped those who could still move to safety by easing their pain and struggling by making a path and freeing those who were trapped with his alchemy. He then went to the people further up ahead and ran to help those who he could help wobbling somewhat halfway there from the toll on his body, but endured the pain and ran to where the rest of the participants were. When he got there he saw Zino, in a weird white aura with his, now, white hair spiked up, and the other cheery boy (Deku) trying to help a female victim (Uraraka) under rubble trying to get free. Zino got smacked back into the boy trying to help the girl and as the giant robot went to strike it was stopped by Jinsei with him constructing a giant hand to stop the punch. Jinsei was exhausted from the stress of making large things with his alchemy, but all of a sudden he felt more energetic than tiredness. He looked behind him and saw a girl who was healing him with her navy blue flames. He thanked her for healing him and she replied with no problem, because it was the least she could do. Jinsei ran to the two giant robots to finish the exam and go home. When he got there, he saw one of the two unable to move and took this as an opportunity to finish one of them. He used his construction alchemy to make an elevation slope to the robot. When he got to the robot, he jumped above it's head and then clapped his hands together and touched the top of the robot's head and deconstructed the whole thing in one motion. He looked at the second and restricted his movements, he lost a lot of stamina from that one attack, and told Zino and the other boy (Deku) to finish it. Zino, transformed again with little stamina from all the fighting, and the other boy (Deku) jumped in the air to finish it in one blow. Zino charged up what energy/stamina he had left in his right fist while the other boy (Deku) charged with his left, while ripping his whole arm sleeve off from his attack, while both saying in unison,"I cannot allow you to cause anymore destruction!!!" smashing their charged fists into the giant robot destroying the head and falling backwards. With their victory over the giant robot, they were both unable to stop themselves from falling due to the fact that one is completely exhausted and the other has only one working limb available. They were coming close to the ground, but lucky were caught by Jinsei's net trap to stop their fall. Two of the three passed out from exhaustion and the other one couldn't move anyways with only one working limb and all, pretty sure you can guess who that is, then they all went to the recovery room. They were all checked on and make sure there were no serious injuries.

Time skips to the next day in the early morning and Jinsei was wondering what his classmates were going to be. He was called by his father to come down stairs for something. Jinsei came down stairs and when he did his father gave him an envelope with the words 'Exam Results' printed on it. Jinsei took it to his room and opened the envelope to his surprise there was only a USB flash drive in it. So he plugged it into his laptop and pressed played and what showed up was surprising. It was All Might, in a suit by the way, congratulating Jinsei on his performance at the exams and he welcomes him to be a part of the hero family of U.A HU. Jinsei could hear what the person in the background was saying which went something like "You know you have to do this to every participant who passed right?" and All Might is bewildered at this saying he has to do this to every participant who passed. The video ended with a list of names, in alphabetical order, who was in what class in U.A HU. He scrolled through the list to find his name under Hero Class 1-S domain. He was excited that he got in not only U.A HU, but also in the highest class rank too. He felt like his day was the best one of his life and he would cherish it. He looked through the USB flash drive and then saw there was a message from the, what he supposed 1-S teacher, to meet at the school at nine-thirty a.m. (9:30 am). He looked at the clock and it read eight-fifty a.m. (8:50 am), he has forty (40) minutes to prepare and get there on time. He hurries to get everything done quick, but not too quick where he would look humiliating and embarrass himself on the first day. He made it to the school on time luckily for him there were already students waiting there also for everyone to show up. Jinsei saw Zino doing some morning exercise training, with his hair in a long ponytail (His hair is like Cumber), on the field away from the other students. He decided on going to greet him and congratulate him on getting into U.A HU.

[Zino's P.O.V]

I was in the field away from the group so to not disturb them, even though morning exercise shouldn't bother someone. He heard a familiar voice calling his name and he stopped his training to greet him. He walked his way over to where Jinsei was and went to talk to him. When him and Jinsei got affiliated with each to get to know a little more about each other. When they got to know each other better there was a beeping sound and all the students, all are for Hero Class 1-S, turn to the beeping and then it stops to make a big flash bang. Everyone covered their eyes and ears to not be affected by the side effects for a flash bang. When everything was cooling down and the students could see and hear correctly, they saw two figures where the flash bang came from. The students thought that one of them was their teacher. Both of them stepped out of the smoke and one of them went to a little nap for the other to explain what was going on. The one standing was explaining to them what they will be doing and that starting today they will have two teachers from this day forth. The teacher who was taking a nap woke up and both of them introduced themselves to the students.

[No One's P.O.V.]

The teacher who was napping introduced himself by saying,"I'm Mundus Darkogin and I can't wait for us to have fun and get along," and the other teacher said,"I'm Kyōta Sukiyaki and we will do our best to make you all a great hero and hope you will also strive to be a great hero," they asked if there was any questions the students wanted to know about either of the two. Majority of the questions where about their quirks and so Mundus asked the students if they wanted to really know and to raise their hands if they really positively wanted to know and like that all the students raised their hands. Kyōta smiled at this and got an idea and said,"It's settled, but here's the catch we are going to have a simple test, so everyone has a chance to see our and their classmates quirk(s) all in one fell swoop," all the students were a little surprised, but that was overflowed with excited to see their teachers quirk(s). They both said in unison,"The test will be a bell test all you have to do is take one of the ten bells from either of us and you are for a treat for what we have for the winners," and the students were curious on what the prize was. Mundus went to the couch chair that he was napping on and time another nap. Some of the students were skeptical about going for him, but there was one that was brave, or idiotic whichever you prefer, to go for him and was gravely mistaken. Mundus just simply tilted his hat down in front of him and threw a pen into the air to his right side and snapped his fingers and laughed at what happened. The student that ran towards him was almost stopped by his fellow student but was pushed away from her towards Mundus, but somehow was in the direction of the pen. After laughing at the students defense, he decided he should be warming them and himself up. He thought to himself that he should help them understand that they should not always fall for simple tactic as going for the what looks like an easy win. Kyōta was having an interesting fight with Zino, Jinsei, and four others. He was easily showing them why they should work together and sometimes go all at once. So then Jinsei created a small smoke bomb for Kyōta and threw it at him to provide a diversion.

[Jinsei's P.O.V.]

He got Zino and the other four members, so they could come up with a plan. He said,"We're gonna have to work together to get the bells, so let's start with our name and quirk(s) and what your quirk(s) can do at least, we can get to know each other more later," he started,"My name is Jinsei Suzachi and my quirks are alchemy and scan, with alchemy, I can construct and deconstruct, but right now I can't reconstruct, anything that I know of but I could use the transmutation circle but that takes time to draw and scan I can see a person's strong and weak points also common knowledge, but that also takes time not as much as a transmutation circle, and also only one person at a time," Jinsei constructed a little baton and passed it right to him,"I'm Lyoko Nugari and the quirks of mine are string and rubber, with string, I can do pretty much do anything and everything with it when mastered, and for rubber, my body is permanently rubber," Lyoko passed it the person to the right of him,"I'm Senzai-Tekina Masayoshi, but most people call me Zino and my quirk is Super Henkan and it gives me multiple abilities including super strength, high endurance durability, flight, and more that I don't want to bore you with," Zino passed the baton to the right of him,"I'm Vergil Kenchudou and my quirks are wind-tunnel and spiritual power, for wind-tunnel, I can basically absorb anything, and for spiritual power, I have the powers of a priest or priestess and spirits," Vergil passed it to the right of him,"I'm Mēiji Dorågon and my quirks are Magic and Enchantment, for magic, I have all and every type of magic there is and for enchantment, well that speaks for itself," Mēiji passed it the right,"My name is Kurai Hikari, but my aunts uncles call me Räîzo and my quirks are dream and nightmare, I can do what The Sandman is said to do and more, but also with nightmares with my power, I can also take someone's dreams and/or nightmares make them a reality, and they can both be in either sand, energy, or plasma," Räîzo passed it next to the last person in their circle,"I'm Virgunte Fushiyoji and my quirk is The Force, with it I have a variety of powers which include telepathy, telekinesis, lightning, mind control for weak minds, repulse and a few more," with that said everyone got the gist of what they were capable of. Jinsei was thinking of a plan to get those bells, but couldn't come up with one. Zino on the other hand was thinking of several ideas that could potentially work. He told the group that he had an idea and told them what is was most were skeptical about the idea, but they were interrupted by Kyōta and so they decided on going with the idea. When they went to put the plan in effect, they were having some trouble with succeeding with Kyōta and all of a sudden Mundus came into the mix. When Mundus came it made things so much worse, because now they had to fight both of their teachers. Räîzo asked what happened to their classmates and Mundus replied with,"Five passed, but the rest are not doing so well," Mundus asked them which is the strongest out of them and they all said in unison,"We don't know," and so Mundus looked at Kyōta and said,"Shall we see who is the strongest?" Kyōta replied with a simple yes with a devious smile to show he was serious.

[No One's P.O.V.]

With that said, they both high-fived each other and blitzed their students down before they could try anything. They were all in pain and then Mundus said,"Is this all you got, y'all are not going to make it in the real world the way you are now, you might as well give up and go home,"—Mundus and Kyōta both made a giant ball of condensing chakra, with their unison raid—"and forget about being a hero," just then they were both sent back flying and Mundus stopped them both from going any farther. They looked to see that it was Zino in a white aura and white hair surrounding him. "I may not be able to beat you, but the least I can do is protect my classmates," said Zino while in his fighting stance. They both smiled for his bravery courage, so they went at him to see what his limit was. He fought them both with difficulty, but somehow managed to block and counter most of their attacks. Then Mundus got a little serious and kneed Zino in the gut and elbowed him in his back. "Let's see if this will be your stand or downfall," Mundus backflip kicked Zino in the giant orb and looked to where the rest of the students were, to his surprise, they were standing or getting up at least. Mēiji explained to their teachers that Zino bought enough time for him to heal all their classmates back to health. Kyōta asked,"Are you sure, you all are going, I mean only five of you can take the bells?" and Jinsei replied with a smirk,"Don't you mean four?" Kyōta looked to where the bells was and there were only four, and he was a little confused on who got it. Mundus told him that Zino must of got it when he launched both of them back and just before you left his area, he took the bell and put it away. Kyōta was impressed by what his students can do or have done. Then Jinsei and Mēiji both got a bell, but after they did that Kyōta hit both of their vital points and both were knocked out. Räîzo ran up to him and was chopped in the back of the neck, but got the bell and turned into sand and the bell was transported the the real Räîzo. He was sent flying to a giant boulder by Mundus, with just him pointing to Räîzo, then to the right where the boulder was, and the boulder broke his flight, but through the pain of the impact knocked him out. Mundus weighed down Lyoko just to keep him still in place to not cause them too much trouble. Lyoko could barely, to not at all, move his body from the force of pressure on him. Virgunte was beaten down by Kyōta and then he felt himself pulled away from Kyōta's vicinity. He looked at Lyoko and then understood, so he used his quirk to temporary paralyze Kyōta and got the final bell, but threw it on top of Lyoko's head and then fainted from the strain of his quirk. Mundus and Kyōta clapped to and congratulated their students' success on getting the bells and used teamwork to get it done. Kyōta then asked those who had one of the ten bells,"What do you plan on doing with that,"—pointing to the giant orb—"If one of you manages to get rid of it, then we will give all ten a treat of, whatever thing it may be, their choosing, or at least the person who could get rid of it" and all of a sudden the orb was dispersed and absorbed by Zino still floating above everyone standing still and struggling to stay conscious.

[Zino's P.O.V.]

While in the orb, I woke up to realize that I was trapped in it and can't really move. I couldn't really hear outside of the orb, but could sense my classmates getting, or being knocked out, one by one. All I could do was sense them getting beaten and do nothing to help them. I had to do something cause I wasn't going to let my classmates continue to get pummeled down. I said to myself,"If I can move, then I can still fight,"—I went into my Super Henkan transformation—"No, I'm not done yet, it's not OOOVVEERRRR!!!" With that I absorbed all of the ball of condensed chakra into myself. I was free from it, but I was completely exhausted after the absorption of chakra. I floated for a few minutes before succumbing to the pain and exhaustion during his fight and fell to the ground. I couldn't move or feel my body at all and then fell out of consciousness soon after that. I woke up sometime later don't know how long though. I felt myself laying on a net, made of something I couldn't think of at the moment, to stop, or prevent my fall to the ground. I look up to see Lyoko standing there smiling at me, like I won the winter Olympics and thanked me. I responded with 'for what' and he explained to me what I miss out on in the orb. I told him that it wasn't a problem, and that I'm glad to help my classmates whenever I can.

[No One's P.O.V.]

The teachers congratulated Zino on his determination to help his classmates. As promised, the ten that got the bells would be able to get two treats. The first treat was to join Class 1-A in their training in different environments and the second treat was for them personally. Then Mundus asked if any of them wanted to train with one or both of them. Most of the students wanted to train with Kyōta, cause they didn't want to be pushed and/or forced into the ground by Mundus. Mundus was somewhat sad and disappointed in his students not wanting a challenge. Zino walked, more like wobbling over, to Mundus and asked him to train him. Mundus asked him why didn't he want to train with Kyōta and he replied that he didn't have the requirements for his train to be successful. Mundus mood brighten up real quick and told Zino to go to the training field. Zino complied with no question and walked over to Mēiji to get healed from his wounds and damages. Mēiji had no problem with his request and healed him and asked where is he going to the training field. After his talk with Mēiji he was now on his way to the training and Zino was kind of nervous. He felt somehow stronger than what he was before and he wondered if it was from Mēiji healing him, of him absorbing the ball of chakra. He got to the training field and he didn't see his teacher there, so he started to do a little training of his own. He powered up with just his blue aura showing/hovering over his body. He started his training and after 10 minutes of it, he looked around at his surroundings and he saw he went a bit too much overboard. He put his hand on the ground and took a deep breath and restored what could be restored with his limited amount of chakra. He went to the giant tree and healed the old tree back to it's youth and healthy tree and then opened his eyes while turning off his aura.

Mundus came to the field with his staff in his hand and told Zino to try to strike him. Before Zino could do that, Mundus tapped the ground twice with his staff and Zino stopped dead in his tracks from the force of gravity that he is under. Mundus said while adding more force to him,"If you want to quit and go train with Kyōta, then it would be fine with me," after hearing that Zino went into Super Henkan to show that he was serious. He stood up and told him he needed him for his training to get stronger and deformed down to just have his Super Henkan aura. Mundus smiled at him and said that they should start training then. So Zino got a realization, he is having so much trouble moving. He had to first get used to the gravity with his body. So, after nine days, Zino trained with Mundus to get stronger and it paid off. He was much stronger than what he was originally and he got a handle on his limited supply of chakra. He got ready for his trip with his other 10 classmates from Class 1-S, Virgunte is getting to go for his selfless act, and Class 1-A. He got to the bus and saw his other classmates and decided to get to know the other 5 members of the ten (10), now eleven (11), of the students who passed the bell test. He introduced himself and the group who fought both their teachers then they, in return, introduce themselves to the group. They started from left to right, so they told them the basics to meeting someone and Jinsei gave the constructed baton to the person to start and told them to pass it to the person next to them. The first to introduce themselves was a male,"I'm Noir Xabushi and my quirks are electromagnetic and purify, for electromagnetic, I can control, move, take, and split anything metal, or metal properties and for purify, it can speak for itself," he passed the baton the right,"I'm Zodio Kilomundus, but my friends call me Zio, and my quirk(s) is Time-Space, it allows me to use time, space, or combine them into something stronger," he passed it to the next person,"I'm Hotoke Tyozunomi and my quirks are enlightenment and chains, for enlightenment, it's in the name, and for chains, I can summon and control from my body or near my area," he passed it to the next person,"I'm Förest Tūhyugan and my quirks are more and marksman, for more, I can add or subtract whatever I choose, for example, anything from mass, size, weight, height, density, etc. For marksman, I basically can't miss my shot, or target," he passed it to the next and final person,"I'm Sundura Humu and my quirks are elements and fusion, for elements, I can use or bring things that involve the Periodic Table, and for fusion, I can fuse two or more things, animals or, people, whatever it or they may be, for example, I could fuse two elements into a combine element or something new and same goes for people and animals, with factors for them," with everyone getting acquainted with each other they are called to get on the bus. They headed to the U.A HU Environmental Training Order, or ETO for short, to get a taste of being in different places. They were going to try to save people in certain environments and see if they could succeed. They went to the entrance for ETO and was met with hero Thirteen (13) waiting at the entrance. He introduced himself and explained what they were going to do there. They were at the main center of the paths to the environment rooms. They were went with people coming from a sudden portal and the teachers told the students to get back to the bus. Then one of the villains (Kurogiri) wrapped everyone in a purple/black gas and separated random people to a random place, or environment.

When the students started to open their eyes, they saw that there was people missing from their group. They wondered where they were and if they were alright, but push those thoughts aside from their minds at the moment. They were too focused on the enemies in front of them and when they beat them, they could search for the others. Even though, they weren't lost per say, but just in a different place somewhere. They saw two people standing in the main center of the place and two weird looking bird type people. Aizawa was taking the small criminals on, while Mundus and Kyōta were taking on the bigger threats. After majority of the criminals were beaten, one of the two people (Tomura) told one of the, now called nomus, to go after Aizawa and the other one after Mundus and Kyōta. They both were having trouble with the nomus, but Aizawa was getting beaten his head in the ground and Kyōta was getting punched into the ground, while Mundus was indented into the ground. That's when the leader (Tomura) tried to go for the students, but felt something off. He looked to where Aizawa was to see that he negated his quirk to protect the students from him. He commended him for still being conscious after the beating he took, but the only on him fixed that by slamming his head into the ground one final time. Jinsei used this opportunity to construct a wall with spikes towards the leader (Tomura), which he backed off from them and a pair of rock type golems the distract the nomus for the time being. The students got the teachers and hero 13 to a safe distance and then tried to think of a strategy for this situation. Sundura came up with one, but said it would take too long and probably would work, but Deku encouraged him saying, "it's better to do something than to stand there and do nothing," and so he told them. He said,"I could fuse our two teachers together and so that way, they could stand a chance against whatever they were called, but like I said before it would take too long and would not work, however I would still like to try it," Jinsei replied with,"I could help you with that problem," so Jinsei and Sundura fused their teachers together by Jinsei making a three transmutation circle in a triangular position and putting their teachers in it. Sundura used his fusion quirk to fuse them together with the help of Jinsei and they succeeded in do that and lucky for them the fusion was perfectly fine. Sundura and Jinsei were happy, but then they both fainted from exhaustion and heavy exertion of their quirks. The fusion opened their eyes to see the students looking at them, so they asked what happened after they got unconscious. Mēiji explained to them what happened after they were knocked, well beaten, unconscious. They looked at their new body and said," Well since we are a fusion then our name should also be a combination of the two,"—They made a small ball and flicked it to nearby boulder—"Since our name is Mundus and Kyōta then we shall be called Darkyo," they walked towards where the nomus were fighting. At the same time All Might came and busted through the doors and told the heroes,"Need not to worry and fear not for I am Here," to tear his tie off at the end. He saved Aizawa and Darkyo got the students to a safe place away from the villains. They both were furious at the fact that the students and two heroes were in need of their assistance. The fact that they couldn't be there in time for them, so they got ready to deal with the matter at hand. One nomu went after All Might while Darkyo went after the other nomu before it could go for All Might also. The nomu fighting All Might went to go punch him charging and all that All Might did was do the same which created a shockwave. The second nomu tried to gang up on All Might, but Darkyo wouldn't let that happen and slammed the nomu to the ground to backflip away from the nomu, then said,"He already has an opponent, so if you want to fight anyone, you will have to fight me as your opponent," in a fighting stance. All Might was going hit to hit with his battle with the nomu and was then he went hit for hit with the nomu, but more dominating this time and said,"He said you had shock absorption, not nullification, so there has to be a limit to what you can take," he was forcing the nomu into submission forcefully. Deku analyzed that All Might was not only hitting with precise hits, but also each of his hits was more than him at one hundred percent (100%). Nobody could get near them because of the shockwaves they were creating from their punches. All Might and Darkyo both had a somewhat, not really, hard time to fight their respected nomu. Then All Might decided to get serious and end this battle before anyone else could get hurt. All Might punched the nomu into submission to then punch it straight up and jumped to it, but caught it by it's leg before got too far and spun, or twirled the nomu to the ground which launched it in the air somewhat. He landed and said,"You may have heard these words, but I will teach you what they really mean,"—Charging up for an finishing attack—"Go beyond PLUS ULTRA!!!" While all that was happening Darkyo was pummeling before the nomus' regeneration could help, that he was fighting, with sheer speed. He kept beating him before the nomu could even get a chance to fight back. He decided to finish this now, so he doesn't prolong it more than he needs to and so he forced the nomu down by intense gravity. He jumped in the air to where he was high enough to make a critical hit with force and he did this by controlling the gravity to push off in the air. He coated his left leg in chakra and came down like a blue pinwheel at a rapid speed to come crashing down. He hit the center of the brain with leg covered chakra and cut off it's circulation from the brain body to leave it brain dead, by channeling chakra to the brain to distort the signals from the head to shut the brain down for a good while, so they don't have to worry about that nomu any time soon. He proceeded to then backflip kick the brain dead nomu, which is now launched, in the air and jumped in the air to roundhouse kick the nomu out the ETO ceiling to the opposite side from where All Might punched the nomu he was fighting away for good measures.

[Zino's P.O.V.]

I was fighting off multiple enemies at once, but countered them all with no problem. Then all of a sudden a man tried to come at me with a bomb to no avail. I dodged it and was wondering what was going on with all the bad guys trying to interrupt their ETO training. I saw the man who tried to bomb me and he was looking at me while smirking alarmingly. I got in his fighting stance to first decide how to figure out his opponent. I went into defense mode when the man uses a bomb to take me off my guard after I got in my stance. It was weird for him to try to distract me, but then not attack me. He ran up to me with a whip type weapon in his hand and was trying to hit me, but had no accuracy. He was failing by just flailing his whip around trying to get a single hit on me. I was going to grab the tip of the whip to get closer to the man to subdue him, but then something, or someone told me otherwise. I decided on listening, because I felt no bad intentions towards it and good thing I did. The 'it' that I was referring to was right about not touching to whip's tip for it was not as it seemed to be. When it touched the building that was close to me, it suddenly blew up the lower part of the building's exterior. I stopped the building from completely collapsing by standing under the missing column, which I admit is quite heavy and quickly I can't hold for more than 5 minutes. He laughed at the sight of me struggling to stay my ground to not get crushed. He decided to make it more difficult for me, so he threw the whip in the air and it, questionably, stayed where it was. He picked up a big rock while tossing it in the air and saying something that he couldn't understand to then turn it into a bomb. He tossed it at me to scare me to dodge it, which I would of if I wasn't holding the place of a column. So I had to activate Super Henkan to protect myself from the bomb that came and once it did I powered down. I kind of regret doing that because when the smoke cleared, he saw that as an opportunity to drain me. He grabbed the whip and wrapped it around my waist and pulled me towards him, then threw me through another building. He proceeded to throw me down into a different building to then set up a bomb which sent me flying a few yards or so away.

I felt and was in so much pain from that attack and had lost a good amount of stamina. So I decided to get a little serious and deal with him. I took a breath in to then exhaled to calm my mind down while cracking some bones for the fact to loosen them somewhat. I started to walk towards him, while doing so, I saw a good weapon to use and picked up a long pipe to use as a staff, then put it on my back. But, before I did that I coated it with chakra to help keep it from breaking too early for what I had in mind. We ran at each other, but I stopped him dead in his tracks to avoid our collision. He wondered how and why he couldn't move a muscle at all, to which I replied with a punch to his face that sent him flying into a building. He didn't look like he was getting up and so I walked slowly towards him with my eyes closed and my hands behind my back. I said to him,"I hope that didn't just do you in and it all ended within one simple punch,"—I picked him up and shook him a little with no response—"I thought this would be a more entertaining battle with me getting warmed up,"— I sighed and put my hand on his chest to revive him, or heal which ever he needed. He got back up as I took my leave and said,"Don't you turn your back on me, the enemy, aren't you going to fight me?" I turned my head slightly towards him and replied,"I see no need to worry about you," I turned back around and walked away from him. He stood there insulted by my words and shouted,"You really are that confident in letting me go, you made a grave miscalculation, what makes you think I won't go after other students, kids, and their loved ones," that stopped me in my tracks. I responded to him, but didn't turn around,"You could try as you much as like, but like I said before, I don't need to worry and even if you do, I'll stop then there in your tracks before you can do any harm," to continued to walk away from him. He stood there shook and didn't take that comment lightly and grabbed two rocks, one medium size one huge size. He turned them both into bombs and threw the huge one at me with my back facing him, which exploded behind me. I turned around to shrink the huge explosion into a small marble in my hand told him,"This is your last chance to see the error in your ways and to just go somewhere else, or be beaten and then later captured and arrested," he choose to fight me and threw the second bomb at me. He made a poor decision and I let him know that was a mistake to make. I decided it was time to end this battle unfortunately, so I threw the small marble in the air and proceeded to beat him quickly. After which I punch him high in the air while I caught the small marble and plucked it towards him saying,"Whether this kills you or not, doesn't really matter to me, I kind of sorry you choose this path," he was met with a burning flame that swallowed him whole. He fell to the ground motionless and so I check for a pulse, it was there but barely, I was hoping he would have choose the other option to just walk away from the fight.

I started to walk around to see if there was anybody around. To my disappointment there was nobody from what I could see and maybe they just are having a tough time getting here. Just then a huge piece a building came flying from behind me and so I did a backflip to avoid it. I turn to where the item was thrown from and all I see is the whip next to the man's body, which is quite weird considering the fact that is wasn't near him before. This raises questions to how it got there when there was no one around, so I tried to test out a hypothesis to see if I'm right. So I decided to test it out by trying to crush it to see if it would dodge. To none of my surprise it dodges and low behold it is in front of me floating. I decided it was enough games and said,"Just show yourself, so you can stop playing these games with me, I'm starting to get bored," it showed itself in it's, what I presume to be a woman wearing a semidress, take the upper half away and replace it with her wearing just a be a with an elbow cropped jacket, with an eye cover over both her eyes, true form, or human form to say the least. "Is this to your liking of what you wanted to see?" she asked with a smug look on her face. "N...not exactly what I expected to see," I started to say starting to blush. She smiled at my uncomfortable demeanor to then walked slowly towards me. She touched my cheek to which I smacked it away then got some distance away from her. I kept my guard up to avoid her from getting that close to me. "Get ready boy for you seem confident in yourself," she said to me while striking me with a barrage of punches. I was on the defense for the moment, because she wouldn't give an opening to strike back. So I had to dodge and block to wait for an opportunity to attack. She threw a kick at me and so I saw this as an opening to attack her. Which I did by taking away her balance of her grounded leg with a swift low kick. Once she was a lost for balance in midair, I used my leg to keep her off the ground to then toss her counterclockwise into rubble with me standing on my hands afterwards. I flip myself back onto my feet once she left my leg to the leftover rubble of a building.

Once she rose from the rubble, she took off her jacket to show she was serious. "You want to play rough, okay tough guy then lets play rough," she said to then punch me a few feet. 'That actually hurt, not saying it didn't hurt before but that's not the point,' I was thinking to myself. I decided that 'if she was getting serious then I should start taking this a bit more serious' so I made hand signs to make a sort of arena to limit too much destruction. It was quite simple all I had to do was put it in air by making a dome and then having a column under the center. She looked a little curious and so I explained to her,"It was to avoid anymore senseless destruction from either, or both of the parties," I said. "So shall we continue from where we last left off to this battle, cause I am ready to begin," I said. She wasted no time to respond with a flurry of attacks, which I dodged and counter with just my legs. It started to slowly become somewhat less entertaining the longer the battle prolonged as so of my boredom. I was losing more interests the more I could predict her movements.

That being said I wanted her to get better so there can be more progress in mine and her fighting. I guess she read my reaction, cause she stopped her assault on me. To then she asked,"Can I level with you for a second, why are you not trying to fight me with your full intent, you think you are better than me?" with her eyes somewhat insulted. I quickly responded with,"That's not it at all, I just don't see why I, or you should want to end the battle so quickly and not gain something for it," I tried to reason with her, but to no avail. So I decided to stop trying to fight her to get through her that there is and can be something to take from all battles. If she refuses to learn this then she can never truly progress. The might not make sense to try to help the enemy, but sometimes you help them see a new path than what they are walking. She proceeded to beat me and me not raising even a finger towards her. She got even more irritated when I wouldn't rise from her assault and her insults, saying,"If you are stupid enough to let your guard down and not fight, then this will be a quick and easy win," smirking. She kicked me to the ledge of the arena and told me this was my final chance to fight back, but I didn't respond to her. She took it as my answer and sighed, then pushed me off the ledge. She turned away and waited to hear me crash to the ground, but noticed that the sound didn't come. She looked over the ledge to see that I was holding onto the edge of the ledge. She tried to kick my fingers so I would let go, but to no avail if I could help it. She said,"You are taking the satisfaction out of this by not doing what I want," to which I replied with,"You won't get what you always want, now will you?" she didn't like my answer very much well. So she decided to choke me with one of her whips which were also draining me and it was getting more difficult to hold on to the ledge the longer the whip was around my neck. I was literally getting the life sucked out of me by a whip. I thought that it was time to do this how my father would want me to do it.

So I took the whip from my neck and grabbed it to hold on to it. I pushed off the outside wall of the arena to propel myself back onto the arena. I asked her,"Are you satisfied yet, cause I'm just getting started," which she replied,"Not until you lie dead at my feet," so she decided to charge at me. Which I simply just stop playing around and choose to end this quickly, if she would see reason. Before I could the arena started to shake and to my surprise then crumble below us. This caught me off guard to think that someone else was around the area. The arena was not agreeing with gravity, so it started to also break apart and split the arena in half. I used some chakra to the columns steady, but not enough to keep them whole instead stabilize it to see who is the cause of this. I told the girl to stay up here for now until I can deal with the situation. I jump down to see a peculiar fellow trying to break the pillar, so I asked him why is he doing that and what does he want. He stopped attacking the pillar to turn towards me and responded with,"I just got tired of waiting and watching you two fight, so I decided to intervene to have my own fun is all," he walked towards me. He asked,"You can help me with that can't you?" he asked with a menace smile. "If I refuse to help you, or fight you then what will you do?" I asked. He laughed then snapped his fingers and out of nowhere a mirror showed up which showed Ribōn in a jail cell. "Then I guess she will have take the position of that up and I'm pretty sure that won't go well,"—he looked at me—"so what will you do now given the new information, fight me or let her suffer?" I decided to fight him, but if I won he would release her from his grasp and prison. He agreed and took off his spiked collar then transformed into a muscular heavy bodybuilder which tore his shirt right off. Well he didn't look like he was anything like a pushover, I really doubt I can beat him, but I have to save Ribōn. In order for me to do that I would have to beat this, probably extremely, powerful foe with certain difficulty. He ran towards me to be the first to strike since I apparently took too long for his liking. He came with a punch, which I dodged to then punch him in the gut and did no effect to him. He smiled at me when he kneed me straight in my stomach and made me lose my breath completely. He stood towering over my bent over aching body still smirking.

He stepped on my head to make a dent with my head in the ground. He did the same thing for my head with my legs, which I'm pretty sure I heard something crack after that not sure if that's good or bad. He started to walk a good distance away from me to then get a running start to punt me square in the stomach, which cracked some of my ribs, and sent me a few feet away from him. He opened a mirror in front of me before I landed to and sent me to, what I'm guessing is his mirror world realm. I tried to get up but my legs and body both didn't want to agree with me on this. This made it really difficult to stand let alone fight, but I fought through the pain to stand with my wobbly legs. He came soon after and then went to explain that this is his own little mirror dimension. He mocked me about me barely able to stand properly and said that my first hit was free. I mustered some strength to punch him square in the face that sent him back, a little dizzy, a few feet from me. He had that smirk on his face again which bugged me not knowing why he's smiling like that. He then laughed saying,"Is that all you got, cause if so, then I am so disappointed in you and this is going to be like a quick warm-up for me," he finished his statement by punching me into a solid wall, which I coughed some blood up hit the wall with full force. He ran to me with full force to send me through the solid wall of concrete with his fist in my face. I felt so much pain after that attack, but still proceeded to get myself up with sheer force and deformation to save Ribōn, which doesn't seem worth it at the moment. But I wanted to save her anyway still, so that she wasn't in his hands to have, or use. He came closer to me to say I am determined if anything and to try to be determined enough to beat him. But I didn't respond so he sighed when he picked a stick up and then said,"if you won't give me a decent battle I guess I'll have to break you like a twig," breaking the stick dropping the remaining pieces on the floor. He summoned what seems to be six clear bladed swords in his hands. He launched two at me, I was lucky to dodge them but he tsked me for not grabbing them. I tried to stand up, but he had other plans for me because he grabbed me by my face then forced me deep in a wall. He shoved two swords, so deep where the hilt was touching the back of the hands, in my back of my hands to keep me in place. I would be lying if I said that it stung, because it hurt like someone shoved hornets in a glove and forced you to wear it. He proceeded to do the same to my front sides, where he just put them through the edges of my sides. He also did this to my leg calves which made me wondered why was he doing this to me. He said,"I wonder how much you can take before you break let's find out shall we?" he slammed my head into the wall which knocked me out.

[Sinscythe POV]

The kid passed out from the impact and pain of the swords and wall. That's too bad I was hoping he could've gave me a interesting challenge. So I should try to see how long it takes before he breaks. I put my hand on top of the kid's forehead to put him in whatever his nightmare(s) are. I left the kid to his visions and see if he breaks or not and deformed from my buff form. I decided to go out and also leave the entrance open to anyone willing to come in. I go to see if there are anymore petals to pick from this flower field. I leave the kid to his mind, plus whatever problems, conflicts, and regrets he has in his mind heart. I leave the door to my realm open for anyone brave enough to go in and try to save the kid. I had a thought that I should have Suji keep an eye on him. I whistled for him, which low and behold he came, he also brought with him my guardian pet, Godan. I told them to stay here and keep an eye on our "prisoner" to make sure that no one gets him until I want them to. They both agreed to keep watch and with that I left to see if anyone else was willing to fight me. I went to the arena to see if that girl was still there. To my surprise she is still up there, but with someone else up to keep her company. I might as well get their attention so it could be fair for them to at least know I'm coming for them. I shattered the base of the arena completely to stop the conversation there and then. The arena comes crumbling down and both of the girls comes with it and right to me. They looked shocked as though they thought the kid would have actually won somehow. I asked them," Did you expect anything less, or different from this outcome for me?" They both looked at each other and then at me to just shrug their shoulders. That let me know they didn't know who would definitively win the match. To them the battle could go either way between me and the kid. This both to insult me while also intriguing my respect for them being honest. For that I should give them a quick and painless death.

I went on the offensive to handle both of them with no problem. They were trying their best to beat me, but unfortunately not enough. I was just trying with them now, because I want to further entertain myself. I said," Come now you can't possibly be done already can you, get up and let's make this a decent battle at least," smirking confidently at both of them. They both looked at me with such hatred in their eyes and said in unison,"Shut up with that nonsense," while both striked me at the same time. They managed to get one hit off of me and to me they should be happy about. They came at me simultaneously going in sync with one another. When the first one came to attack after when one of them finished their attack so the next one could come with their attack. They had a good choice to work together to try to defeat me, if they even could. I grabbed one of the girls legs to smack her into the other and then slammed her into the ground. She struggled to get up, but the pain was too much for her and so she passed out. I was going for the other for the other girl standing her ground, which is surprising to me while also impressing me. I went to attack her, but she was saved by a mysterious person kicked me away. I thought,'How many more are going to interrupt my fights?' My answer came in two parts, more specifically two people, one is a girl and the other was that boy who was in my world, how did he get out?

I asked him and his response was,"I got out cause I did what I had to do," which means he got through Suji and Godan. This got me a considerate amount of pissed towards the boy. That's when I decided it was time to end this fight now, so I can check on both of them. I buffed myself up and sent a punch into the ground to make a shockwave. All three of them were unable to keep their balance cause of the shockwave. I picked up a boulder and threw it at the girl with the cloak, I think her name was zen something whatever. She couldn't react in time, so she had no choice but to brace for the impact. Unfortunately the boy saved her from the boulder. She apparently thanked him and said,"I guess I owe you my life now for saving mine," to which he replied,"It's no problem, that's what a hero is supposed to do," setting her down. I went for the girl who kicked me from before and to my expectation the boy tried to stop me. I went for the punch to then change my direction towards the boy and punched him into the ground. I proceeded to pummel him into the ground making a crater size hole. I left him there beaten, bloody, and weakened to try to interfere with me any longer. I went for the girl, but again I was stopped not by the boy, well obviously, but by the girl that kicked me from before. I was just thinking about if this will take me long, which I answered myself with a no. This won't take me long at all, at least as long as that boy doesn't interfere with my battles. He somehow read my mind, or it's just a coincidence, because right after I thought that he stopped me dead in my tracks. He did it though not physically, but with a trap made of some sort around my body when I stepped close to the girl. I said,"Great just f*cking fantastic more problems I have to deal with," but still couldn't do a thing.

To make matters worse it looks like both the girls were trying to heal the boy. The girl with regular clothes went into some kind of bird transformation and plucked one of her feathers out. She gave the feather to the girl with a cloak to put on the boy's back to begin the procedure. They were trying to get him back on his feet,'I don't think so not if I can help it!!' I focused to get out of the trap and broke free from it. I was aiming for the girl with the cloak, but stopped in my tracks again by the girl the boy fought in the arena before me. She tied her, I don't know arms, whips, or whatever they were,' she then spun me around to toss me into a building.

[Zino's P.O.V]

I was waiting for the process for me being healed to finish. The girl with the cloak said to me,"That's only gonna hold him for so long, I'm going to need to quicken the procedure up with that technique and honestly didn't think I would need to do it," before I could comprehend what she was talking about. I saw that the girl with the whips was under a building piece that was thrown by the big guy I'm guessing. I wanted to help her, but I was still waiting to be healed. I then hear the cloaked girl chanting something that I couldn't understand at all. I then felt myself feeling getting my strength back to what it was. I sat up to thank her but she wasn't finished yet she said and for me to turn around while I also had to take my shirt off. She said that I should close my eyes, for me to clear my mind and breathe calmly for it to work perfectly. I did what she asked for me to do then while in my head. I began to see memories in film form, which I presumed to be her's. I saw a glimpse of what she went through in her life. When all was said and done the process was complete, but I don't know what she did for the final part. I got up to get my shirt to put it back on, not that I would have a problem with having my shirt off, but that's getting beside the point. I went to go thank the cloaked girl this time without anymore problems. But there was a problem and that was she was crunched up near some rubble crying without her cloak on. I guess I opened up some suppressed emotions and when I got to her, she looked up to asked me a question,"You saw them didn't you, my memories while I was helping you?" I saw no reason to lie to her so I responded with,"Yes, but that doesn't matter, to me anyway, what you did is what you did and I'm not here to judge you at all, trust me," I sincerely told her. I also found out that she gave up all her ki to me and she can't use it ever again. I was kind of hating myself for her making that kind of sacrifice. She told me it was her choice that she made cause she knows she made the right choice. I was thinking how and she answered telling me that we are now telepathically linked with each other. She was exhausted to do anything and was at the moment not able to help.

I was stopped in my tracks, talking to Zendra, when I heard someone struggling. I turn to see that Ribōn and the girl with the whips in his hands. He said smirking,"I wonder who I should kill first, the girl with the whips, or the one with feathers?"—He tighten his grip around both of them—"You should choose before they both die," he said chuckling. I couldn't decide which one of them to choose to save, cause I would be killing the other. He told me to hurry up cause time is running out. I was trying to get him to fight me instead of killing either of them. He was not in the mood to hear that response from me. He was about to kill both of them, but Ribōn did something I didn't feel like listen to. Which was for me to choose the girl with the whips so she could live and the fact that she will be fine. I was against it at first, but he asked me a final time and said he would kill them both if I didn't and hated repeating himself. So I decided to trust Ribōn choice and begrudgingly choose to save the girl with the whips. He threw her to a crumbled building so I chose to save her. He put a barrier around himself so he could slowly kill Ribōn and mock me. But before he killed her, she smiled and said,"I'm glad I was able to save someone at least before I die," with that he broke her neck. I lost my last straw of me holding back my anger. I let out an anger filled yell that made my power be shown.

[Sinscythe P.O.V]

I broke the poor girl's neck which the boy didn't take well. He let his rage get the upper hand with his aura and power rising exponentially. His sheer power was shaking the ground and area below me which was exciting me. After the smoke cleared he was standing there with the area around him was nothing but solid dirt. His aura had white lightning around it and made his hair look sharper and a chrome black. He walked up to make slowly with his fists clenched tightly and the closer he got the more I could see about him. His right eye was closed and it was bleeding, which was somewhat weird to me how and why it was in the first place. But now wasn't the time to worry about that with the kid's eye and such.

He came at me with such a high speed of velocity that it was shocking. He tried to punch me away, but I blocked the hit before it could come in contact with me. I punched him square in the face, which to my surprise, and did nothing to phase him. He tried the same with me, but I caught on pretty quick to what he was trying to do. I blocked his punch with no trouble at all, it was interesting how he was learning while fighting me. I said to him,"You are a good fighter and I must admit that you are much stronger than you were before, but you need way more experience to beat me," which he was, I guess, trying to find a way to predict me. I commend him for learning from me, not directly, while keeping a good distance away for any counter attack. He was starting to in a sense "to give up" which disappointed me dearly. I went to strike him, but he dodged it, so I went for a barrage of punches kicks which he seemed to dodge effortlessly like a piece of paper. He got close to me to then stab me with his finger and punched me away. He jumped in the air to get, what I'm guessing, a better view of where I was. He kicked the air and my instincts kicked in and I propelled myself away from his trajectory. He charged up a beam between his hands to shoot me down, but I couldn't allow that to happen. I put my hand up and said,"Mirror Reflection: Reject," to make a clone of him fire off the same beam right back at him. The two beams cancelled each other out on impact and all that was left was smoke. He summoned a scythe in his left hand and it had a weird visual to it, like it was spiralling between two colors like a barbershop tube. He came at me with his scythe and was using the back end of it, which was weird to me. He jumped in the air and spin his scythe around to then throw it right at me. I was going to dodge it, but he predicted this and sent it to where I was going. He did this by attaching a violet aura chain, which came from his hand, to the end of the scythe's handle to change it's trajectory towards me. To which I got to say that I am extremely impressed that he could think of something like this, but no time to dwandle. I had to focus or I was going to get hit my this kid's scythe. I decided to make the kid lose focus so he would be able to control the scythe.

But before I could do that he kicked himself into the air again, but something was off about this attack instead of an attack, he was right behind me. He hit my back with his elbow and used some of his chakra to stop my movement. In this instant I was powerless before him, so I told him to make it quick and painless. I mocked him on how he couldn't save his friend and how weak he truly is. He punched me into the dirt and made a tiny crater in the ground. He was about to finish me off, but for some reason stopped and I asked why didn't he do it. He said,"It wouldn't change a thing, you were right I was weak, but that doesn't mean I have to stoop so low to try to kill you to avenge Ribōn,"—He transformed back down to his original state with his right hand over his right eye—"As much as I would want to avenge her, I would be no better than a murderer, so you can go back to your realm to your friends, I'm guessing, who are waiting for you," I waited there shocked, he didn't kill them. Yet I did that to his friend, I felt horrible for my action, so I had to make it up to him. When I gained control over my body, I went towards the girl to put my hand over her, then said,"Mirror Design: Undo," and like that she was revived, technically. She gasped for air as though she longed for it's embrace and like that my debt is paid. The kid stopped me and asked why I did what I did.

[Zino's P.O.V]

I asked him why he did what he did, because to me it didn't make any sense. He responded with,"It's the least I could do for you sparing my life and my friends too,"— he put his hand over my right eye and it stopped hurting—"this is also thanks and if you ever need me, my assistance, or my realm it will be there for you," with that he opened a "door" in front of him and left me bewildered and confused. But no time for that I got to make sure everyone is good and low and behold everyone is just fine, well except for the bruises and exhaustion, they're fine. I went to them to make sure just in case anything was out of place. I picked Ribōn up and put her on my back so that way she wouldn't hurt anything. So we was making our way to where the exit was and was stopped at the entrance by some of the school's teachers. They asked me if there are any casualties and I responded with no, none to report they were relieve that there were none. But then asked what was with all of our appearance that's when Zendra spoke up this time and said that they were in a fight with some low criminals that I managed to keep everyone safe. After she said that one of the teachers asked who she and the other girl was, because they haven't seen them around in school. That's when Ribōn decided to speak up for them and said that they were friends of mine and that they would be staying with me until I decided for them or they decided to leave. One of them asked the girls then me is this true and all three of us said yes. So the teacher's escorted us to the medical room to get bandaged up.

I and the other students who were in the same condition was in the hospital. I was looking out the window of my room I was staying in. I was looking out there until I heard a familiar voice call me. I turn to see Ribōn smiling at me and asked how I was doing. I told her how I felt weak for not being able to save her from him. She came to hug me and told me that it was because he didn't kill him is the reason that she stands here now and I am far from weak. She also said she was glad I made the right, but difficult, choice in the end. That's when Zendra and the other girl also came in the room to just help prove her point and smirking said,"hope we're not interrupting anything are we?" while looking at Ribōn. I told them all that I understand what they are saying and I appreciate what they are doing. Then it hit me and I asked them,"Are you really trying to stay with me, I honestly don't mind, but beware of my father," curiously. They both responded with a yes, surprisingly, then asked when would they be going and I said when I can go. Then I said let's go which surprised all three of them and they were saying things to protest me from going so soon. I told them not to worry about my wounds, they will heal up soon so I asked again are they ready to go. Ribōn laughed at this and said she'll be around there to visit them from time to time. So with that note I asked them to step out so I can get ready and Zendra said,"Are you ashamed of what you got because I'm not," and dropped her hospital clothes. I think I went to shock cause my nose shot so much blood I went out the window. Ribōn caught me before I landed on the ground and got seriously hurt and Zendra laughed in my head telepathically. Amused she said she'll bring my stuff down to me so we can get going. I had to get a pair of nasal plugs for my nose bleeding so much.

[The Next Day At Zino's House]

I wake up to do my morning training as usual for my morning routine. It turns out my father was more than willing to have Zendra and the girl who's name was Nena to stay as guests at our place. It was not hard for them to get accustomed to my huge place and it's unique sleeping, gardening, meditating, and training areas. I was interrupted from my training by one of the house maids, who was telling me to rest. She was trying to convince me to let my wounds fully heal and I kept trying to tell everyone that I was fine. My wounds were healed from my battles, so I didn't see the need to worry about them. But none the less, she still persisted for me to at least slow down with my training for a while. I said I would take it into consideration and thanked her for her concern. I went to the training room to practice with my bo staff to get a better experience for it. I changed into my training gear, which was basically some training pants and wrapped bandages around my forearm and hand also my feet, cause I always felt so comfortable with them on. I trained for sometime before one of the house maids came to tell me it was time for school. I thanked her and rushed to my room to get ready for school. When I got to the entrance I was surprised to see Zendra and Nena standing at the entrance of my home in our school uniform. I asked why they were doing and were they coming with me to school. Zendra answered with yes to my question and they were walking to school with me. I was going to ask how were they going to get in and that's when Nena answered for her with,"We had a talk with the principal and he agreed we could go to U.A. High, but only if we take the classes you take so that you can "keep us in check" and so we took the offer, not that we had a problem with it anyway," smiling. So I said let us go then shall we before we end up late to class.

We walked close to the school where we were met by Ribōn, Jinsei, and Räîzo. We talked, mostly me introducing Zendra and Nena to Jinsei and Räîzo, to get affiliated with one another. We went to our respected classes on time until we could meet up again. I was getting my stuff ready while that was happening, I was called to the principal's office. I walked up there with Zendra and Nena and when we got there they had to wait outside the principal's office. I went into the where the principal wanted me to sit down. He asked me about Zendra and Nena and should they be trusted and all plus if I mind keeping an eye on them. I responded with no and that I would be happy to have them with me. The principal smiled at this then shook his head in agreement. The principal dismissed me to go to my class and continue on with my day. I left the office to go to my class with them and we continued our day as usual. I went to the bathroom to come out to Jinsei wanting to talk to me alone. I asked him what's up on his mind and what did he want to talk about. He responded by attacking me, which made me wonder what made him want to attack me. I dodged and blocked his attacks then he made a sword from the ground. He came at me with a blank look that made me wonder what was he thinking. But he used that to his advantage to strike me with his hilt of the sword. I asked him again and he still didn't give me an answer, but a barrage of sword swinging. I decided to stop this pointless battle cause I didn't see it necessary if he was not himself. He tried to strike at me dead on which I blocked with my staff, which I made of ki, to then knock him out. I put my hand on his chest to break the string, which was invisible to the naked eye, that held his body and mind. He woke up to ask me where are we and why? I answered with with in the back of the school and that he brought me. He had a confused look on his face to which I explained what happened. He felt that it was fault that he couldn't have been stronger so that I did not have to fight him without his permission. I told him it was no problem and that he did his best which is all I really wanted. I saw that there was someone on the roof trying to run in the corner of my eye. I teleported in front of the person who was trying to run from what looked like the scene. I questioned what was they doing running on the roof. They were giving me some weird excuse of running away from someone on the the roof. That sounded a little too suspicious, but had no real proof to say otherwise. So I went to leave them to what they were doing until further notice. They tried to attack me when my back was turned, but they were bound by the ground coming up to trap them. That's when Jinsei asked me if everything was alright from the bottom of the building. Which I responded to his question with a yes and told him to get up here. He did this by constructing a, I would say regular size, pillar to come on the roof and jumped to where I was. They were ventilating about how they were still innocent and all that. Which I countered by saying that would be the case if they didn't try to attack me when my back turned.

They were trying to get themselves out of it the bind by saying we attacked them without a reason. I was done trying to get it clear to them that they would have been fine if they wouldn't have tried to attack me. It was like speaking on a one way phone where they couldn't hear me, but I could hear them. So we left them to get picked up by whoever saw the sign and wanted to rescue them, I hope that goes well. I reported to the principal what transpired when I left his office just a few moments ago. The principal asked if the girls were me with this happened and I answered yes. That got me curious for how could they have done it if the culprit was smart not to leave any trace and them being with me the whole time. Which I pointed out that they would have to have done it when I was not around. But the problem with that is they were always with me, other than when they go to the bathroom. Even still this didn't happen until after I left the principal's office so the culprit would have had to know the school. Seeing as they knew who would be where at that specific time. I went to the principal's ear to whisper,"I think that there is a traitor among our staff, or maybe my fellow classmates," to then continue my statement. We left the office once again, but this time we went to my place. We got to the entrance to decide what we are going to do with the invaders. They asked if anyone is going to notice that we are gone and I said how would they. I summoned an exact version of us,"so that we will go unnoticed and can think of a plan to stop them," we gave them instructions then left the school property. When we got to my house, I went straight to my room to change into my training gear. I decided that to prove to others and ourselves that we are who we say we are that we should do this.

After the transaction was done, I wanted to train, so I asked them and they asked me why. I responded with,"You never need a reason to train, or want to better yourself and/or your quirk(s)," to get in my fighting pose. I went through them constantly over and over for them to stand right back up. This almost put a smile on my face, cause they're determined to get stronger. To why or what is not my place to ask, but if I had to take a guess it would be to help and protect those they hold dear to them. But then my dad came in to check the place cause he felt a disturbance in our home, which was us coming to my place so early. He came to meet my friends and asked how they are doing also to see if they want any refreshments. They responded politely with no that they were alright for now and my dad complied with their answer to sit down to watch our matches. He gave his critique on what they were doing wrong and how to fix their problems. He came to me and hugged me to ask if I was alright, cause he heard what happened at the training day. I told him I was fine compared to the others who were in much more beat up conditions. He smiled to the fact that I was okay then patted me on my head and continued on with his day. He leaving us to our previous training before he intervened with his insight on how to improve. I heard Jinsei say,"He doesn't seem like a bad person so why should we be worried of him," I turned to them to respond with,"It was more or less to the girls for they were his target to see which one is ripe enough to pick and I guess try aren't just yet," with a chill expression. The girls felt a little concerned and rip of some personal space after hearing what I said. Not to blame them, but honestly I told them there was nothing to really worry about since they obviously didn't want to. Which he would only do it if both parties gave their consent, but to still watch out for him. He can be as convincing as me when it comes to something we want people to help, or do with us. They both looked relieved and concerned at the same time when I said that so they didn't have to worry about my father while they were here with me around. We continued our training until my father came in to say that 1. The school day was over for the students and 2. Some of my classmates were here and we should find a way to make it not look like we skipped school. My father asked to see the three of us to get the problem solved for us. After this I need to thank him for this sometime and we waited for an opening. When he got us the right opening, I released the clones so they would disperse. Their knowledge came back to me from what they experienced when they were around. Then we came out to greet our classmates and I asked what are they doing here politely. Räîzo answered with,"We came to properly come to see how you were doing and if your dad was fine with you fighting," that left me curious to what he was talking about. I said that I was fine and I would be very interested in fighting, but who and why. This time Lyoko spoke up and said that it was a small sparring session between all of our classmates against one another. I said I was excited and asked where is it taking place and they said they don't know where they can have it. Which I got an idea and said that we could have it here at my home since that way I don't have to worry about getting lost. I also added that if anyone wanted to bring their parents here that it would be alright as long as you notify my dad. We agreed that it would start tomorrow in the afternoon and would bring everyone's parents so that way no gets left out. I talked with my dad and he agreed to having the event here and said he would get our teachers as referees. My dad talked with all of my classmates parents and got everything settled arranged, to which I hugged him for doing this for me. So all we did was set up the arena for tomorrow's event, a resting place for those who need it, a place where the adults can chat and get to know each other, and a table for food, drinks, snacks plus another table for medical supplies. We got everything ready for tomorrow and so all that was left was for everyone to get some rest.


End file.
